Mudblood slave trade
by RoxieRose
Summary: Hermione was kidnapped by a Death Eater and taken back to his home, were she suffered horrific torture in order to break her spirit, now eight years later she is traded of to who? Done
1. Chapter 1 A New Master

"What's your name slave

"What's your name slave?" asked Lucius Malfoy forcing the girl before him to look him in the eyes her eyes were where dark pools of misery.

"Hermione Granger..." she mumbled her face impassive showing no emotion

"Yes, I knew…I knew you from somewhere...you're the mudblood bitch that bested my son in every test...Just look at you now" he spat, throwing her face aside. His smile curled into a vicious grin. An old man behind Lucius stepped forward.

"She is very obedient, sir...never gives trouble" he said, pulling on the chains that bound her, making her kneel before them.

"So why are you selling her?" asked Lucius, still glaring at Hermione as she stared at the floor.

"Well sir...problems with the Ministry...don't want them finding her" he mumbled not wanting to explain too much to this man who had been in the dark lords inner circle.

"I'll take...it," he snarled, taking the chains from the man. He pulled Hermione forward to him and grabbed her face again roughly.

"I'm your master now girl...you would do well to remember that" he snarled. He pulled money out of his robes and thrust it into the man's face, then put his arm around her waist and apparated them both to his home, Hermione found herself inside a cold white room. A tattered mattress with a torn sheet lay on the floor, like a dog's bed.

"This is your home now," sneered Lucius magically undoing the chains and throwing her to the floor. Her knee struck the concrete floor with a sickening crack. Blood poured freely from an open gash that stretched down her leg Hermione's eyes welled with tears but she still showed no pain on her face.

"You know what...I think I made the right decision to buy you," he said, staring down at her, his eyes roaming over her figure.

"I will come to you in the evenings and you would do well to be ready for me," he said matter-of-factly.

Her eyes showed a hint of fear at his words. Did he really mean...

Lucius straightened his robes and made for the door before he turned around

"My house elf will bring you food once a day" said Lucius before turning and locking the door behind him, Hermione crawled over to the mattress, grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her knee to stem the flow of blood, She studied her surroundings and herself.

Her hair was knotted with dirt and her arms and legs were covered with scars - her back was full of them and they overlapped this way and that. Her skin was tinged with a hint of grey and her ribs jutted out from being too thin.

You see, eight whole years ago the war against Voldemort was won, but not before Hermione was kidnapped by one of his Death Eaters and taken back to his house. She had suffered endless torture in order to break her spirit. She was whipped, beaten, strangled until she passed out, and even raped.

It took a whole year before her fighting spirit was broken and she was left an empty shell, but she found that behaving herself made life a little easier. The beatings became less frequent and the rapes ended after five years and now she knew that the torture would start again in the hands of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry Potter knocked on the door of The Burrow, then was pulled into the house by strong arms.

"Harry...great to see you, mate!" cried Ron, draping his arm around Harry's neck and leading him into the living room that was bursting with small children.

"I see Ginny's here to visit too," said Harry as a small girl came running up to hug him.

"No, she and that husband of hers are arguing again so we get landed with looking after the kids while she tries to sort things out."

"How many does she have now?" asked Harry, trying to count them, but they were running around so much they became a blur of red hair.

"Five…soon to be six" said Ron, looking grim.

"What, she's pregnant again!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, and if you would visit more you would have known," said Ron trying to make Harry feel guilty.

"I'm sorry but you know I've been busy," said Harry smiling weakly.

"You still haven't given up, have you?" said Ron, leading Harry back into the kitchen where it was quieter.

"No, and in my opinion, you shouldn't have give up either," said Harry getting annoyed with his friend who refused to help him any more.

"It's been eight years, Harry. If Hermione was still alive we would have found her or at least heard something" said Ron.

"She's not dead, Ron, why can't you feel that…I know she's still alive and I'm going to find her. If it takes eight years or a hundred to do it I'm going to save her!" exclaimed Harry, getting to his feet and storming out of the house.

He walked to the end of the garden and leaned on the fence. His thoughts dwelled on Hermione. He looked up to the sky and noted that the stars were already peeking though the clouds.

"_Where are you, Hermione…I know you're out there somewhere and I'll never give up until the day I die," _Harry whispered into the night. His mind wandered back to the last time he had seen her.

One hour before the battle began against Voldemort, Harry and Hermione had shared their first kiss…….

Harry was walking back from the library when he bumped into Draco Malfoy.

"Where're you going Potter?" he asked, smirking

"None of your business, Malfoy," Harry spat. He tried to push past him but Draco stood firm in his place.

"Don't be like that. I was only asking you where you were going," said Draco, his smirk still in place.

"You know damned well where I'm going Malfoy, and for the record, just because you're dating one of my friends that doesn't mean I have to like you," said Harry, trying once again to push past. This time, Draco actually pushed him back.

"You're just jealous because unlike you, I got to fuck her," Draco snapped. Before Draco knew what was happening, Harry's fist had connected with his face and sent him hurling backwards.

Draco got back to his feet quickly - too quickly for Harry to react - and launched himself onto Harry, punching every inch of him he could reach.

The next thing Harry remembered was being pried apart by Hermione, who had come looking for Harry.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she shouted, looking from Draco's obviously broken nose to Harry's many cuts and bruises.

"Ask him, he started it!" said Draco wiping the blood from his nose.

Hermione looked at Harry and raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"Think what you want, he always gets his own way anyway," said Harry, storming off up the corridor, but before he opened the common room door Hermione had caught up with him.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" she asked, turning him to face her.

"I don't know. I guess I'm still not used to him going out with my ex and he just said he's sleeping with her and I just lost it," explained Harry.

Hermione smiled, understanding what he meant. She took his chin gently and turned his face up to the light. "Come sit in the common room and let me clean you up," said Hermione. It was more of a command than a request but Harry did as he was bidden and went into the common room and sat down.

Hermione crossed the common room opened a drawer and pulled out a small medic kit.

"I didn't know that was there!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, not many students do…I mean who would want to use a medic kit when you can just run of to the hospital wing and get fixed up in five minutes flat," said Hermione, smiling sweetly.

She knelt down in front of Harry and started to mop up his face.

"Luckily the cuts aren't that deep, but your face is going to swell like a balloon," said Hermione, dabbing cream on his many cuts.

"What would I do without you?" said Harry, but he had not intended to speak with his voice full of love.

Hermione's eyes shifted up to his and stayed there as if locked. His green eyes pierced hers and seemed to draw her in like magnets. Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him and he was kissing her back.

Harry's hands were on her back, pulling her closer, and Hermione's hands were on his chest, feeling his muscles tighten beneath his robes.

Gasping for breath, they broke apart and started at each other, panting.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time then laughed nervously.

Harry looked deep into her eyes and felt love for her as he had never felt for anyone else. He helped Hermione from her kneeling position to her feet and sat her on the small sofa next to him.

Still holding her hands, he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his and she sighed into his mouth.

"I love you Harry…I think on some level I always have," said Hermione through his kiss.

Harry pulled away slightly and smiled.

"I love you too…And I know I always have," said Harry, running his fingers thought her hair and kissing her softly.

They stayed there for a long time, just kissing softly and whispering words of love they laid down next to one another on the sofa and drifted of to sleep in each other's arms. A long, drawn-out scream from outside woke them up…the battle had begun.

Hermione awoke shivering on the tattered mattress. Harry's voice echoed in her head.

"_Hermione, where are you?" he called._

"I'm just dreaming again," she whispered to herself, shaking her head to clear it. She had constant dreams that Harry was on his way to save her, but he never did.

Hermione drew the bloodstained sheet closer to her, trying to block out the cold air.

A sudden popping made her jump. She tried to see though the dark. Had Lucius come to her? Was it evening? When in captivity, Hermione had lost track of what time, date and day it was.

Something moved towards her in the dark. Whatever it was, it was small and it shuffled its feet, a sign of old age.

Light flooded the small room and Hermione shielded her eyes from it. When her eyes finally focused, she noticed a small house-elf limping towards her with a tray of food.

"The master sends you food," the house-elf squeaked, placing the tray on the floor and pushing it towards her.

"Thank you," said Hermione as she looked down at the pitiful portion of food. Some food was better than no food at all-she had learned that a long time ago.

The house elf looked startled at her politeness. "You're welcome, miss," whispered the house-elf, his voice full of pity. Taking one last look at Hermione he disappeared with a loud pop.

Hermione tucked into the food. It was just a bunch of table scraps, like one would give to the family dog.

As she ate, she thought of what would happen to her later and she felt sick to her stomach.

Hermione then wondered if she had been brought to Malfoy Manor and that made her think of Draco. "Draco…haven't thought of him in a while," she mumbled to herself.

Hermione had long worried that if she didn't talk to herself she would lose her voice altogether.

She finished her food and placed the tray in the centre of the room like she did in her old master's place. It was a force of habit, she supposed.

She then counted the cracks in the wall and ceiling. Being alone for days on end for eight years, you found odd ways to entertain yourself.

A loud popping sound announced the elf's appearance and Hermione glanced from the ceiling to him out of corner of her eye.

"The master wishes me to inform you that he will be arriving soon and to be ready for him," said the house-elf, his voice not hiding his disgust for his master.

Hermione merely nodded and went back to counting the cracks. "Forty-one…forty-two…forty-three…forty-four……" she whispered.

The house elf shuffled towards her "Begging your pardon, miss, but the master wishes I take your clothes to be cleaned," said the house-elf, moving closer.

"Cleaned?" said Hermione uncertainly. The clothes she was wearing were too large for her as they were the clothes she was wearing when she got kidnapped, and with not having much food in the past eight years they hung of her like rags and they had not been washed since then.They were smelly, dirty and had holes in places were she had been beaten most.

"Yes miss, cleaned…the master wishes you to be clean," said the house-elf shocked at her surprise of her clothes being cleaned.

Hermione stripped of her clothes, not caring that the house-elf was in the room as she had lost all her self-respect years ago.

She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, her breasts now bare. Her bra had been ruined a long time ago, as had her underpants, but she tossed her tattered jeans on top of her shirt in the corner.

When Hermione turned back to the house-elf, she was surprised to notice that he had turned his back to give her privacy.

She pulled the bloodstained sheet around herself to cover up and she cleared her throat to let the elf know it was okay to turn around.

The house-elf gathered her clothes walked to the centre of the room, and picked up the tray.

"I will come back tonight with your clothes and some food," said the elf.

"But Luciu…..I mean the master said I would get one meal a day," said Hermione in confusion.

The house elf smiled slightly. "What the master don't know won't hurt him, miss," said the house-elf and he popped out of the room.

Hermione smiled. The movement hurt her jaw-she hadn't smiled in eight years-but the action felt good and natural. For the first time in years, she felt like she had a friend.

When Lucius came, Hermione rose to her feet and bowed low as she was instructed to do by her old master-another force of habit.

"Good. I see the old man wasn't lying about you," said Lucius coyly, his eyes raking over her naked body. And his eyes lit up with lust.

"Come here to me," he purred.

Hermione glided over towards him. "Yes milord" she said bowing her head slightly.

Lucius smile widened and a small laugh escaped his lips. "lets see how well you behave" Lucius purred his smile widening. "Kiss my shoes slave" he commanded.

Hermione knelt down and lowered her mouth to his boots, but before her lips touched the leather, Lucius pulled back his foot and slammed it into her mouth. Hermione's head flew backwards and her right hand flew to her mouth. Her mind screamed with pain but she didn't show it on her face.

Lucius let out a roar of laughter.

"Not hard enough, I see," he said playfully, pulling back his foot again, aiming another kick to her face.

"No please don't!" Hermione screamed, unable to stop herself. Her hands flew up to protect her face.

"Please don't what…?" asked Lucius coyly, a grin upon his face.

"Please don't, milord" Hermione whimpered, her eyes pleading with his. She could feel her lips swelling terribly.

"Stand up, you Mudblood bitch!" Lucius commanded, enjoying his sense of power.

Hermione rose to her feet again and looked at Lucius full in the face.

"Never look me in the eyes, you filth, unless I tell you to do so," he snapped.

Hermione lowered her eyes to the ground. "Sorry milord" she whispered, her lower lip trembling with fear.

"Lay down over there," he commanded pointing his wand over to the corner where he made a king-sized bed appear.

Hermione walked slowly over to the bed and no matter how much she wanted to run, she knew it was better to do as she was told. She lay down on the bed and sighed in fear; her whole body was shaking head to foot and silent tears fell down her face.

Lucius came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands over her body, making her shudder, but luckily he did not notice this.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling, her face impassive, and found her self counting the cracks again.

"_One…two…three…four" she said inwardly._

Lucius began to remove his own clothes and then climbed on top of her with vicious force.

"_Five…six…seven…eight..." _

When he entered her, Hermione bit hard into her lip to stop from screaming. He was a lot bigger than her last master and it had been awhile since her last time. She bit harder to try and stop the pain. Sweet copper blood started to filled her mouth slowly.

"_Nine…ten…eleven,"_ her head screamed, trying to block out what was happening, but the pain only got worse.

Lucius took her mouth with his and bit into her lips, making them bruise instantly.

"_Think of something else," she thought, her mind screaming with pain. _

As Lucius groaned and grunted with pleasure, Hermione began to think about how all this began the night she was taken during the battle….

Laying with Harry on the small sofa, she had never felt so happy and content with life.

The scream made her jump and Harry got to his feet quickly, drawing out his wand.

Ron emerged from the boys dormitory, his wand held in front of him. 

"What the hell was that?" cried Ron. The scream had obviously woken him.

"It was the school's alarm….I heard Dumbledore talking about it with Snape. It's triggered to go off when Voldemort enters the grounds," said Hermione.

"What…he's here in the grounds!" cried Ron.

"It would seem so, as the alarm went off Ronald." said Hermione sarcastically.

"Do you really think now's the time to be a smart mouth?" Ron shot back.

"Stop bickering you two! We need to get down into the Great Hall now…the Order of the Phoenix will be arriving soon," said Harry, standing in between the two of them.

"Harry's right…we should go," said Hermione. Already, the kiss with Harry seemed a lifetime ago.

"Should we wake everyone else up?" asked Ron, looking towards the dormitory stairs.

"If they didn't all get woken up by the alarm, I think its safer for them to remain where they are," said Harry, already heading for the portrait door, Hermione close behind him.

Leaving the common room, they headed towards the grand staircase and already the evidence of war was showing.

The once beautiful staircase was now partially in ruins. Some of the stairways had collapsed completely and others had chunks missing from places.

"How do we get down!?" cried Hermione, trying to see a safe passage.

"This way…come on!" said Harry, leading them right down two sets of stairs then turning left down a corridor. "There's a secret passage at the end of this corridor" Harry informed them as they ran.

Screeching to a halt, Harry ripped aside a tapestry and hurtled along the secret passageway concealed behind it. At the end was a huge set of stairs leading downwards.

"Harry where does this come out?" asked Ron, gasping for breath and clutching a stitch in his side.

"The Great Hall…I only ever used it once," said Harry jumping the stairs two at a time and nearly tripping twice.

"Why isn't it on the Marauders' Map?" asked Hermione, also gasping for breath.

"I suppose my father and the others never found it," Harry suggested as they reached the bottom. Harry pushed the wall aside and they found themselves behind the staff table in the Great Hall.

Harry lead the way though the Great Hall and out into the entrance hall.

Everywhere they looked they could see Death Eaters, members of staff and the Order duelling. As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered they heard a death eater shout.

"There's Potter! kill him!" he shrieked, aiming his wand straight at Harry and casting the killing curse.

Harry pushed Ron and Hermione to the ground and landed beside them hard as red sparks flew past his right ear.

Hermione gasped at how close to death Harry had just been.

Getting quickly to his feet, Harry cast a stunning spell at the Death Eater and he fell to the ground, motionless.

"Harry…get out of here, they're after you!" cried Lupin as he duelled a heavy set Death Eater.

"I'm not running this time," Harry shouted back, running for the main doors out into the grounds, Hermione and Ron at his heels.

As soon as Hermione stepped outside the fresh air hit her like a ton of bricks, taking the breath out of her. She watched Harry and Ron pelting across the grounds towards Voldemort and the feeling of dread washed over her.

"Harry, look out!" she screamed as Lucius Malfoy cast the killing curse towards Harry.

Hearing Hermione he reacted quickly and dived to the floor.

"It's the Mudblood! kill her!" Lucius cried in fury, pointing towards Hermione.

A short and slightly fat death eater came running towards her and Hermione raised her wand to fight.

"Avada kedavra!" screamed the Death Eater and sparks of green flew towards Hermione, who dodged aside. The spell smashed into the door behind her with a loud bang, leaving a huge hole.

"Stupefy!" she screamed back, but the Death Eater blocked it with a flick of his wand.

Even though in a battle of her own, Hermione glanced over towards Harry. He and Voldemort were duelling to the death.

Voldemort cast the killing curse at Harry and Hermione held her breath as it brushed past Harry's cheek.

With her guard down, the Death Eater had snuck up towards her and was about to cast the killing curse when Voldemort's scream split the night air.

Hermione watched Voldemort's body hit the ground were he laid dead. Death Eaters all around them started to disapparate.

Hermione looked towards Harry who had a look of triumph on his face, and she breathed a sigh of relief…it was over, just like that.

Hermione started to make her way over towards Harry when she felt arms around her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Death Eaters grin and she knew what he was about to do.

"Harry!" she screamed, struggling to free herself.

She saw Harry turn around. The smile on his face disappeared and his face drained of colour, and that was the last she had seen him…..


	2. Chapter 2 The Burrow

Part 2

**Part 2**

Hermione's memory of her kidnapping was snapped out of her head when she felt her breath catch in her throat. Gagging she reached up to her throat and felt Lucius's hands wrapped around it Lucius shuddered as his climax came and he gripped even tighter around Hermione's neck, then loosened his grip as it passed.

When he let go, Hermione sucked in the sweet air and white lights danced in front of her face. Lucius rolled off her gathered his clothes, and slipped into them while Hermione gagged and coughed on the bed, her face slowly turning back to its normal colour.

When fully dressed, Lucius sat and the bed again and gripped Hermione's face. "You were well worth the money," he panted, still out of breath.

He stared down at her and grinned. Hermione looked just past his shoulder and fear made her body shake; she prayed he would just leave.

Without warning, Lucius slapped her around the face while roaring with laughter Hermione bit back the tears as her cheek throbbed under her hands.

"That's just to remind you off your place…my little whore," he sniggered, rubbing his finger down her cheek, Hermione felt a tear slide down one side of her cheek and she was thankful that it was the cheek turned away from him.

"Get up," he commanded, pulling Hermione roughly to her feet. He then took out his wand and made the bed disappear and the tattered mattress reappear.

"I'll be back tomorrow at the same time," he informed her. Turning on his heel, he left.

Hermione curled into a ball on her bed and wept.

Harry stood by the fence outside the Burrow for some time just looking at the sky and thinking about Hermione when a voice behind him made him jump.

"House not good enough for you anymore, Harry?" asked Ginny as she came up the pathway towards him.

"Oh, hi Ginny," said Harry, giving her a friendly smile as she came up beside him.

"Congratulations, by the way," said Harry, eyeing her stomach, which was pretty large.

"Oh…thanks," said Ginny half-heartedly.

"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Harry, noting the deep depression on her face.

"Its…well, nothing," said Ginny, fumbling with her words.

"It's that husband of yours, isn't it?" said Harry, squeezing Ginny's shoulders in a comforting way.

"Harry, how many times have I asked you…and Ron, for that matter…to call him by his first name and stop this…that husband of yours…nonsense. You're not in school anymore" scolded Ginny, scowling at Harry.

"I'm sorry, but you know I never approved of you and Draco marrying in the first place," said Harry truthfully.

"I know you didn't, my whole family didn't! But I wanted to and that's that!" said Ginny in a way that told Harry to drop it, but he didn't.

"Why don't you leave him, Ginny? You can't be happy…I just can't see why you stayed with him though school and after he got you pregnant at seventeen," said Harry.

"I had to stay with him. He was my baby's' dad…and who would want me anyway with a child around my skirt" said Ginny bitterly.

"Don't use that as an excuse…many guys would have wanted you. You're still very attractive," said Harry truthfully as he noted Ginny's looks Ginny had grown into quite a bonnie woman. Her figure had filled out and her hair now swept down her back, making it look like a river of fire.

"And who would have wanted to marry me then, eh? You?" Ginny snapped, catching Harry by surprise.

Harry went silent and looked back up to the sky for a moment, then back at Ginny and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, please tell me what's wrong," Harry pleaded

"I don't know. I wish I did…but me and Draco have been arguing so much lately that I'm starting to wonder if my dad was right about him," Ginny confessed, not looking at Harry.

"Why? What did your dad think?" asked Harry.

"He said that Draco only wanted to marry me because I am a pureblood and would birth pureblood children and because I'm attractive and I'm known to have gotten good grades at Hogwarts and that he's using me to breed purebloods"

Harry could see why Mr Weasley would think this as he and Ron had spoken of this often.

"Well what do you think, Ginny?" asked Harry, not wanting to comment.

"I don't know…I love him Harry, I really do, but he just keeps wanting more children," Ginny admitted, looking down at her pregnant belly.

"Well, why don't you tell him you don't want any more?" asked Harry

"I do, but he wants a couple of boys and all I've had is girls!" cried Ginny.

"And that just makes me think that my dad was right and he wants a army of male pureblood's and when he looked at my family and saw me being the only girl out of six children…well, you see my point."

Harry did see her point. To look at the Weasley family, you would think Ginny would have had a boy by now.

"What are you having this time?" asked Harry, waving his hand towards her stomach.

"I don't know yet," said Ginny truthfully, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Do you want it to be a boy?" asked Harry, trying to show Ginny he cared for her.

"Are you kidding me…after what my brothers were like? You're having a laugh," said Ginny, laughing. Harry smiled at her, knowing she wanted to change the subject. This time, he let it by.

"I see your point…speaking of brothers, here comes the youngest male," said Harry as he looked towards the Burrow to see Ron striding towards them.

"Have you come to pick up the children?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Yes Ron…You can relax now," said Ginny, giggling.

Ginny made her way towards the Burrow, dying to see her children. As Harry moved to follow her, Ron held out his arm.

"Hold on a moment," said Ron gently. "I'm sorry about earlier…and I lied," said Ron, looking ashamed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I lied about giving up on finding Hermione…I feel it too, I know she's still alive…I wish we could just find her and get on with life," Ron admitted, not looking Harry in the eye.

"Its ok Ron, I understand. I feel that way too sometimes," Harry admitted.

"I want to find her Harry, I do, but I feel like it's a waste of time and I am so ashamed of that," said Ron bitterly.

"Every time I'm walking down the street and I see a mop of bushy brown hair I think its going to be her and when it isn't I feel like it will never be her" said Harry, trying to make Ron feel better about himself.

"Well…I just wanted to say if you ever need help or you find something important to come and tell me…ok?" said Ron, stepping aside so he and Harry could walk to the Burrow together.

Hermione lay on the mattress, shivering from the cold that hit her naked body, It hurt to move her neck and she felt it swell under her hands. Tears slipped down her cheek and she willed herself to die, but she knew willing it to happen would not make it so.

A loud crack in the room made her sit bolt upright, covering her naked body with the torn cloth. The room flooded with warm light and Hermione squinted until her eyes focused and saw the house-elf limping towards her.

"Good evening, miss," he said kindly. In one hand he held a tray that held steaming food and in the other a bag. "Your clothes, miss," said the elf, handing her the bag.

Hermione opened the bag and looked inside. Her mouth dropped in surprise and the elf smile broadly at her. "These are not my clothes." said Hermione, thinking the elf had made a mistake.

"I spoke with the master and he agreed that I brought you new attire as your old ones were ill-fitting," said the elf smiling.

Hermione's heart filled with gratitude towards the elf. She stood up and the elf turned away as she slipped into the new clothes. She loved the feel of the clean fabric.

Clearing her throat, the elf turned around and nodded his approval at the clothes. She was now wearing new denim jeans that fit her perfectly and a cream-coloured shirt that hugged her body, making her look ten times better. Hermione looked down at herself happily, enjoying the smell of new fabric.

"Thank you ever so much," said Hermione, making the elf blush at her politeness.

"It was nothing, miss," said the elf. Turning he picked up the tray he had placed on the floor and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the tray and the smell invaded her nostrils, making her mouth water. Upon the plate were two lamb chops in thick gravy with vegetables of all kinds and mashed potatoes.

Hermione could not believe she still had an appetite after that afternoon but the food looked delicious and it was the biggest meal she had been presented with in eight years

Picking up the knife and fork, she began to eat quickly enjoying the delicious tastes that danced on her tongue. The elf watched her eat and was glad he could help the poor child. Ten minutes passed and the plate was clean. Hermione felt slightly embarrassed about the elf having watched her shovel food into her mouth but felt full for the first time in what felt like millennia.

Hermione burped loudly and her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry…do forgive me" she said, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"No need to apologise, miss, it's a sign of a well-fed person," said the elf truthfully and moved forward to pick up to tray. When he turned to leave, Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is your name?" she asked.

The elf was taken aback. Never before had a witch or wizard ever asked for his name. "Its Wulf, miss, and may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" he said, liking the young woman more and more.

"It's Hermione," she said, smiling

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione Now I must go cook the master's supper," said the elf, He turned and left using the door.

Hermione laid down onto the mattress and sighed. Her stomach was full and her heart was more content than it had been in a long time.

Harry was sitting in the Weasleys kitchen watching Ginny argue with Ron about Draco.

"I love him! Why can't you all understand that?" Ginny screamed, going red in the face, Harry could already see this argument getting out of hand and got himself ready to jump in between them both when it did.

"Yes, we know you think you love him Gin, but does he love you…that's a different kettle of fish," said Ron, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yes, of course he loves me," murmured Ginny, though she refused to meet Ron's gaze.

"At least look at me when you say that!" said Ron, grabbing Ginny's arm and turning her to face him. "Do you think he loves you, Gin?" He had grown very protective of his little sister.

"I don't think he loves me…I know," said Ginny, looking at Ron defiantly, but her lower lip trembled.

"I don't believe that, and I don't believe that you believe it ether" said Ron, gently trying to catch Ginny's eyes. Just then there was a knock at the door and Harry stood up and answered it. Lounging on the door step was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Potter, here for your monthly visit?" he asked slyly, a smirk crossing his handsome face.

"Yes…and are you here to pick up your luggage?" retorted Harry, stepping aside to allow him entry.

Draco scowled at him but said nothing. Crossing the threshold, he walked up to Ginny, followed by Ron's watchful eye.

"Ready to go, dear?" he asked sweetly Ginny jumped as if slapped.

"Yes…yes, just let me get the kids," she said, falling over her words.

Ginny rushed from the kitchen and into the living room were the kids were sleeping in their sleeping bags on the floor.

Harry watched Draco standing where she had left him. Ron's jaw was grinding and Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, "So have you two sorted things out?" asked Harry calmly.

"Yes. Sorry to disappoint you, but she won't be leaving me," said Draco smugly

"I wasn't trying to imply anything," said Harry though gritted teeth.

"No, of course you weren't you want us to be happy…Right?" said Draco sarcastically.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when Ginny walked into the room. He found it best to hold his tongue but he could not rely on Ron doing the same.

"I'm ready now," said Ginny from the doorway, the children all rubbing their eyes with their knuckles behind her, "Good let's get out of here," said Draco, not once looking at his daughters.

"What's the matter, Malfoy, afraid my home will make your robes smell bad?" asked Ron, not looking up from the table.

Draco stopped by his chair.

"When are you ever going to grow up, Weasley?" he sneered, patting him roughly on the shoulders. Ginny could see the sparks begin to fly and jumped in between them as Ron drew out his wand. "Ron...Not in front of the children," Ginny warned. Ron could see that it wasn't the children she was worried about but he lowered his wand slowly.

"Get out, Malfoy…this may always be my sister's house but it's never yours so don't bother coming inside anymore," said Ron, gripping his wand tightly, daring Draco to say anything else.

"As if I care," muttered Draco, marching out of the kitchen, Ginny and the children hurrying behind him.

When the door closed on them Harry saw Ron's back loosen and relax. "Why did he have to marry in to my family, Harry? Please tell me," said Ron sounding upset.

"You ok, Ron?" asked Harry, placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I hate seeing what he's doing to her…she used to be so strong; now she jumps at his every word" said Ron, the true strain of this situation showing on his face.

"Look, I think Ginny's having doubts herself, mate," said Harry, trying to cheer Ron up. "Why do you think that?" asked Ron.

"We were talking outside and she seems like she wants to leave him even though she loves him," explained Harry.

Ron scoffed.

"Loves him…she don't love him, she just doesn't know what love is," said Ron obviously not willing to accept the fact that his sister maybe loved a Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes behind Ron's back. He could see why it was so hard to believe but Harry had learned to accept that. "I mean, how anyone could love that shiny-haired git?" said Ron.

Harry decided it was time to change the subject.

"Speaking of Draco…I heard his father got let out of Azkaban…probably paid them off," said Harry, knowing it wasn't a big change of subject.

"Yeah the Ministry is easily bought off….Gone downhill if you ask me," said Ron.

Harry nodded his head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3 The Funeral

Part Three

After two weeks in her cell, Hermione had become healthier than she had been in eight years. With extra helpings of food brought by Wulf, and the pleasure of his company, Hermione found herself almost happy, except when it came to the evening….

Lucius' eyes pierced hers as his fingers dug into her neck, cutting off the air to her lungs; Hermione's face had gone past blue and was now purple. His body crushed hers; forcing what little air she had out of her lungs.

He shuddered and rolled of the bed, picking his clothes off the floor and slipping into them. Hermione rolled side to side on the bed, gagging from lack of air. Retching, she threw up on the bed, and Lucius's hand slapped her face.

"Look what you have done now, you filthy little witch," he snarled, striking her again with the back of his hand. Hermione whimpered into the bedclothes, gulping for air.

"God, you sicken me," Lucius spat. Grabbing her hair, he dragged her of the bed and pushed her to the floor as he changed the bed back into the filthy mattress. Without looking at her, he left, slamming the door so hard it rattled.

Hermione sighed with relief; wincing in pain, she touched her throat gently with the tips of her fingers. She curled up on the mattress and once again just wished she could will herself to die.

Wulf's appearance was announced by the normal popping sound. "Good evening, Miss," he squeaked, shuffling forward with the tray of food in one hand and Hermione's clothes in the other.

Wulf eyed the girl as she rose to her feet. He was pleased to see that her ribs did not show as much as they used to and that her skin had a healthy glow to it. He also noted the already bruising hand marks on her throat. It pained him to know what his master was doing to this girl.

"Thank you Wulf," said Hermione with difficulty. She took the tray from the elf and sat down on the mattress. Swallowing the food was painful and Hermione screwed up her face every time food went down her throat.

When the plate was cleaned, Wulf went into the middle of the room. "I'll see you in the morning, Miss," said Wulf. Hermione had already laid down on the mattress and had turned her back to him. Wulf knew she must be crying due to the shaking of her shoulders. He wished he could do something to help her.

After he had left Hermione that evening, Lucius went to his study and poured himself a glass of fire-whiskey and drank it straight down, enjoying the burning sensation as it slipped down his throat.

After the first one, he found it hard to stop. After one there were two, then three, and so on….

Feeling pretty light-headed, he rose to his feet and picked up the letter he had received earlier that day from the Ministry.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We have had an anonymous tip that you have been keeping illegal artefacts at your home; being that you were released from Azkaban two weeks ago for being a Death Eater; we must search your home immediately. _

_Hoping you are well_

_S. Wood_

Ministry officials had come and searched his home soon afterwards. Twice he had thought they had found the secret passage down to the cells where he was keeping Hermione but thankfully they had not. After the search finished, Lucius' mood was raging so he had decided to take it out on the girl to feel he still had power over something.

Lucius balled up the paper and threw it into his study fireplace, then pointed his wand at it, making flames leap up and devour the paper.

At that moment an eagle came souring though the window, landing on the back of Lucius' desk chair. Moving forward, he removed the letter it was carrying. The eagle spread its wings and took flight out of the window it had just came through.

Unfolding the letter, Lucius recognized the handwriting straight away.

_Dear Father,_

_I will be arriving in five minutes by Floo._

_Draco_

Lucius wondered what his son could want at this time of the night while he cleared the path of the fireplace.

When Draco arrived he hugged his father tightly. Lucius did not return the hug "Father. Glad to see you are well," said Draco,

Lucius smiled, then went and sat down on his chair, studying his son as he paced back and forth.

"So have you found out the sex of the baby?" asked Lucius,

Draco stopped in front of him, his head held high.

"No, not yet…we find out tomorrow."

"Good…and it better be a boy, Draco. We're running out of time," said Lucius, his eyes serious. He had only agreed to let Draco marry the girl because he thought she would produce good sons, but all she had had was wretched witches.

"Speaking of boys…have you heard anything of the Boy Who Lived?" sneered Lucius, digging his nails into the wood of his desk.

"Yes, he was at the Weasley's house a few nights ago," said Draco, wondering why his father was asking this.

"And how is the search for his little Mudblood going?" Lucius asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I didn't ask…why?" said Draco, his brows knitting together.

"Oh…no reason" said Lucius, smiling a smile that told Draco he was hiding something.

Harry was dreaming that he was running down a long hallway. Velvet drapes hung down the walls and candles lit the way. The air smelled musty like a cellar, and his footsteps echoed as he ran. He could hear Hermione screaming and knew she was in great pain. Harry could feel it himself. Every time she screamed it felt like a hot knife and been plunged into his side.

He ran towards her screams, but as he got close the screams seemed to come from behind him. Changing direction, he ran back the way he came towards the screams. Again, as he drew close the screams seemed to be behind him. Changing direction again, he started to run the opposite way. As he drew close, this time Hermione screamed out his name, the pain she was suffering etched in her voice. The pain Harry felt made him fall over but instead of hitting the concrete floor, he found himself falling and nothing but darkness surrounded him as Hermione's screams continued.

Harry awoke, sweat dripping down his face and neck, Hermione's screams still echoing in his head.

With shaking hands he rubbed his face. silent tears ran down his cheeks. He could still feel the pain in his sides as though a knife was still there. Taking a deep breath, he swung his feet out of bed and stood up and got dressed. Placing his wand in his pocket and his glasses on his nose, he went into the bathroom.

He had been living in his flat now for two months. He hated living alone, but he couldn't keep staying at the Burrow.

He flipped on the light, filled the sink with water and dabbed his face with a cloth. Looking in the mirror above the sink, he did not see the boy he used to know. His face had aged a great deal in the past eight years and the scar lay almost forgotten under his hair, which now reached his shoulders.

A sharp tapping sound from his bedroom made him spin around with his wand at the ready. Seeing it was only Ron's owl, Pigwigeon, he placed his wand back in his pocket.

When he opened the window, the owl fluttered onto his bed and stuck out his leg with Ginny's letter attached to it. After Eroll's death, Pigwigeon had become a respectful owl.

Harry untied the letter and unfolded it.

_Harry,_

_I'm going to St Mungo's today to find out the sex of the baby at 2pm, and I would love for you to join me, and don't worry Draco won't be there, please send your answer back with Pigwigeon as soon as possible. Ginny X_

Harry flipped over the parchment and scribbled his reply, saying he would love to join her. He toyed with the idea of asking why Draco was not going with her but decided it was best not to.

When he sealed the envelope Hedwig flew down from her perch, which was on Harry's wardrobe, and held out her leg.

"Sorry, Hedwig…Pigwigeon has this job," said Harry, already tying the letter to the owl's leg. Hedwig shot a dirty look at Harry and Pigwigeon and flew back up to her perch, where she ruffled her feathers and turned her back on them.

Harry took Pigwigeon to the window and watched him take flight. He stayed at the window, the breeze soothing him.

Harry looked at his bedside clock to see it was only 8:00 a.m. Leaving his bedroom, he went to the kitchen and made himself some coffee and cereal. As he ate, the post came though the letterbox.

Picking up the bunch of letters, Harry shifted though his bills and came across a letter that had been handwritten. Tearing it open, he read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing to ask you if you could join us for Breakfast on the thirteenth of this month. We realize that this letter may not reach you until this date, and for that I'm sorry, but if you could join us at 10am that would be great._

_Love Mr and Mrs Granger _

Harry was surprised to get a letter from them even though he had remained in contact with them all these years.

"Breakfast with the Grangers and then hospital with Ginny. God, I must be popular," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes. He drained the rest of his coffee and went into his bedroom to get ready to go to the Grangers' home, the dream about Hermione lay forgotten at the back of his mind.

Arriving at the Grangers' home, Harry straightened his clothes, and then knocked on the door.

Mrs. Granger answered it and to Harry's surprise she hugged him tightly in greeting, then led him into the living room where Mr. Granger was sitting reading the paper.

"Harry, great to see you!" said Mr. Granger with a warm smile.

"Great to see you too," replied Harry, returning his smile.

As Harry sat down he looked around the room. The walls were plastered with Hermione's photos, and his heart skipped a beat just looking at them.

"Would you like a drink, Harry?" asked Mrs. Granger, tearing Harry's eyes of Hermione's photos.

"Yes please," said Harry politely, nodding his head.

"Which is it, tea or coffee?" asked Mrs Granger as she headed into the kitchen.

"Tea, please," replied Harry.

When Mrs. Granger returned with the drinks, she sat down next to her husband. Both of them sat on the edge of the sofa looking nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, who had witnessed this behaviour before and became edgy himself.

"Well, Harry, there's a reason my husband and myself asked you to join us today," said Mrs. Granger, taking a deep breath.

"You see, we know that you are still looking for our daughter and again we thank you, but..." She paused to look at her husband, her eyes pleading for support.

"But you must understand, it's been eight years…and even though we don't want to give up hope…we decided to have a funeral for her," said Mr. Granger, jumping to his wife's aid.

Harry's mouth dropped open. Of all the things he thought they were going to say, this was nowhere on the list. "I don't understand," said Harry, even though he fully understood what they meant.

"It's been eight years…we just want a place we can go to mourn her…we miss her so much," said Mrs. Granger, falling over her words, tears threatening to fall as they sparkled in her eyes.

Harry sat with his mouth still hanging open slightly; slowly, he closed his mouth and looked between Mr. and Mrs. Granger, hoping they were joking.

"Please don't think less of us, Harry," said Mrs. Granger, her voice shaky with emotion.

Harry shook his head slightly.

"I don't," he lied. How could they give up on their own daughter? He wasn't willing to say that, but somehow he knew they didn't believe him.

"We're holding the ceremony next Friday. Would you come, please?" asked Mrs. Granger, her eyes pleading.

Harry thought about it for a moment. He knew that it would mean a lot to them if he went, but he also felt that going would mean that he had given up also. "I'm sorry, but no. I couldn't do it," said Harry noting the disappointment on Mrs. Grangers face.

She nodded slowly, then got to her feet and went to the dresser at the far side of the room and pulled something out of a drawer.

"We were going to give you this at the funeral, but if you're not going you might as well have it now," she said, handing Harry something wrapped in crepe paper. Unfolding it, Harry looked at what he had been given and tears of his own started to form in his eyes.

In his hand were all the letters he had sent to Hermione since the day he met her, they were wrapped in a red bow, and on top of the pile was a picture of him and Hermione in school. He didn't have a picture of Hermione of his own and was grateful that they had given him one.

"Thank you," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You're welcome," said Mr. Granger. He knew how much his daughter had cared for Harry. He had been the one to find the pile of letters tied neatly in a bow when they cleared her room and he could not throw them out.

"We truly wish you would join us," said Mrs. Granger, her eyes still pleading; Harry shook his head from side to side.

"I'm sorry, I just can't give up and going would feel like I have," Harry admitted, trying to show how sorry he was with his eyes.

"Its okay, we understand," said Mr. Granger with a strange look in his eyes.

_Is it pity? _Harry wondered.

Rising to his feet, he told them that he had another appointment to attend to. He placed the letters and the picture in his robe's pocket. Mr. Granger walked Harry to the door and said goodbye. As he was about to leave, Harry turned to Mr. Granger.

"I'll never give up, you know" said Harry truthfully.

"I know you won't, son," said Mr. Granger and Harry definitely heard pity in his voice. Turning, Harry left the house.

Ginny was already waiting outside of St. Mungo's entrance which, of course, was concealed from muggle's.

"Sorry I'm late, Gin," said Harry, running up to her.

"It's okay, you're not that late," replied Ginny, giving Harry a warm smile.

They entered together, and went up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hi, I have an appointment. My name's Ginny Malfoy," said Ginny, smiling. The receptionist was an old woman who looked past a hundred and Harry wondered if she had heard Ginny at all. As if to answer him, the old woman looked down at her chart and nodded.

"Here you are…please sit over there and someone will be with you shortly," she said. Her voice was sweet and young-sounding, which surprised Harry.

Ginny went and sat down and Harry sat beside her. Harry noticed the worry on her face and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "You okay?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes…why wouldn't I be?" asked Ginny, sounding puzzled.

"Because you look like you would prefer to be anywhere but here," said Harry, laughing.

"Oh, it's nothing. I've done it plenty of times," said Ginny, trying to dance around the truth. "You're hoping they say it's a boy, aren't you?" said Harry, knowing her all too well.

"Yes and no," said Ginny, sounding lost. "I know it sounds awful but I wish I wasn't having another baby…do you think me a bad mum?" asked Ginny, looking sad.

"No, of course not!" said Harry loudly, squeezing her hand tighter. "I think you're a great mum…and once this one arrives, you will love it with all your heart because that's the sort of person you are," said Harry, trying to reassure his friend.

"I know you're right…I wouldn't give my children up for the world," said Ginny, thinking of her daughters that she had left with Ron.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I got a post card of Mum and Dad," said Ginny..

"Great! How are they?" asked Harry, glad she had cheered up a bit.

"They're great…Mum got burned by one of Charlie's dragons though…not too bad, mind," explained Ginny. "They send love," she finished.

They sat in silence for awhile, unable to think of anything to say, when Harry broke it.

"So how does this work?" he asked.

Ginny tilted her head in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Well, muggle's go for a scan to find out the baby's sex but what do magic folk do?" asked Harry, who was interested.

"It's simple, really. They ask a few questions like, how old are you, how long have you been pregnant, and all that, and then they put their wand to your stomach and say a spell. The end of the wand will start to glow and if it's a pink glow, it's a girl, and blue it's a boy," said Ginny. She seemed like an expert, and with how many kids she had had, who could blame her?

"If it is that simple, why cant people do it themselves?" Harry asked.

"Well, I suppose people do…but my mum told me stories about witches doing it themselves and harming their baby, themselves, or both…so I want it done properly," said Ginny, shrugging her shoulders. Harry had ideas of what could go wrong and shuddered.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" called a young witch who had stuck her head out a door to their left.

Ginny got to her feet and gave a smile to Harry. "I wont be long…why don't you go visit Professor Lockhart?" joked Ginny as she followed the witch into the room.

When the door closed on them Harry got to his feet and walked around the room, looking at the posters on the wall. Someone called his name and turning, he spotted Neville walking towards him.

"Hello Neville…haven't seen you in awhile," said Harry, grinning at his old friend.

"Yeah, I know! It's great to see you…what are you doing here? Is everyone okay?" asked Neville, suddenly looking worried.

"Don't worry, everyone's fine. Ginny's just here to find out what she's having," explained Harry, waving his hand towards the room that Ginny had gone into.

"Oh, she's having a baby…I'm so far behind on what's going on outside of Hogwarts," said Neville, who had become the new Herbology teacher there two years ago.

"Yes. She's got five more at home," Harry informed him and watched the surprise cross Neville's face.

"Wow, she's been busy!" laughed Neville in surprise.

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked politely,

"Just here to see mum and dad…did you know that they're looking for a cure for victims that have suffered extensive damage from the Cruciatus curse?" asked Neville, who looked hopeful.

"That's fantastic Neville! I hope it works out," said Harry enthusiastically. "So do I…but it would be weird after all these years. I mean, to them it would seem like they've been asleep and suddenly their son is all grown up and teaching," said Neville, looking down, and Harry knew he was afraid of what they would say.

"They would be proud that their son grew up so well on his own," said Harry patting him on the arm.

"Well, not on my own. My gran has always been there," said Neville, now smiling.

"How is she, anyway?" asked Harry, who had been fond of the old woman.

"She's fine, still holding on. She's…" Neville was cut short as Ginny came walking over to them.

"Neville!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "It's been too long…how are you?" asked Ginny when she released him.

"I'm fine, but enough about me. Look at you!" said Neville, taking a step back to look at her. Neville had long loved Ginny but had known it was not meant to be. Now looking at her, he drank in her beauty. Even with the bump, she was breathtaking.

Ginny placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. "It's going to be a boy," said Ginny, beaming at them both.

"Draco will be so pleased," said Harry, not hiding the sarcasm from his voice. Ginny, however, did not notice this.

The three of them left together, talking of the time they shared in school and old friends who they missed. Ginny was alight with happiness. Harry was surprised at her newfound joy and he guessed she had wanted a boy more than she had let on. Harry told them both about the Grangers holding a funeral for Hermione and Ginny wasn't surprised to hear that he wasn't going to go. She considered going herself, but she did not tell Harry this.

Ginny practically skipped up the path to the home she and Draco shared. Opening the door, she slipped inside quietly and tiptoed down the hall to Draco's study.

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" she called as she knocked. A loud bang echoed from within the room. Straining her ears, she could hear a lot of movement inside. Getting suspicious, she thought of entering the room even though Draco had warned her never to do so.

"Draco!" she said loudly, knocking louder. The door opened and there stood Draco, looking flustered. Ginny looked over his shoulder into the room. Seeing nothing out of place, she frowned at him.

"What is it?" he asked not too kindly.

Ginny's mind was racing. _What had been going on in there? _She wondered.

"What took you so long to answer the door?" she asked, her eyebrows still knitted together.

"Nothing," said Draco quickly, not liking what she was implying.

Ginny, knowing not to push it, decided to drop it. "Well, I see you have forgotten that I went to find out what I was having today. Seems as though you didn't stay this morning to join me…but no matter, Harry went with me…and if you must know, we're having a boy," said Ginny then smiled as she saw the news dawn on Draco.

Draco's face lit up and a warm smile crossed his face. "We're having a boy!" he said joyfully, and pulled Ginny into his arms, his hand rubbing her belly. Ginny loved him when he was like this - it wasn't often. She only wished he would have got this excited over his daughters.

"I'm sorry I forgot," said Draco, moving a piece of hair from her eyes.

Ginny smiled at him. "Like I said, it doesn't matter. Harry came with me."

Draco pulled a face. "So he found time to go with you, did he? Given up on looking for his girlfriend?" he spat.

"Draco…Harry's my friend and just because I married you I'm not going to fall out with him…and her name's Hermione," said Ginny, getting annoyed with their silly vendetta.

"I never said I wanted you to fall out with him…but he is always my substitute," said Draco, his face hardening.

"For God's sake! Seven years we've been married. I can't believe you're still jealous whenever I hang out with him!" cried Ginny, moving away from him.

"I'm not jealous! I know he wouldn't do anything. He's still looking for his dead girlfriend," said Draco, raising his eyes to the ceiling.

"How do you know she's dead?" asked Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe that she's alive," said Draco nastily.

"No…but I know he believes it and who are we to say differently…if you must know, her parents are holding a funeral for her this Friday and I'm going," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

"I suppose you will be going with Wonder Boy," Draco spat, glaring at his wife.

"No, actually. He's not going. I was going to ask you to come with me," said Ginny. Draco's face dropped; he was not expecting that. "I know you never really liked her, but it would mean a lot to me," said Ginny, who missed Hermione dearly.

Draco's face softened and moved towards his wife and pulled her back into a hug. "I'll go with you," he said, running his fingers through Ginny's hair.

Friday came quickly. Ginny had dressed in a black suit and Draco the same. Sitting at the back, Ginny wept on Draco's shoulder. Draco patted her shoulder gently in comfort. At the front was a large picture of Hermione covered with flowers.

The vicar told them that Mrs. Granger had a few words to say. Draco watched Hermione's mother, who in his opinion looked a lot like Hermione, walk up to stand next to Hermione's picture.

"Thank you all for coming today," she said, her voice strained as if she was on the verge of tears. "We are here, as you know, to pay our respects to my beautiful daughter who we lost eight years ago. Many of you know that we searched for her all these years, but now we've decided that all hope is lost," she said, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"Hermione was taken from us…we don't know what happened to her or what she suffered, but we thank everyone for their help when we was looking for her…I look around now and I see so many people Hermione loved and often talked about, and I know you all miss her as much as we do. I just…I just hope…." Mrs. Granger was overcome by a flood of tears that streaked her makeup; Mr. Granger rushed to his wife's side and helped her back to her seat.

The vicar, now back in his place, continued with the service. After it had finished, Ginny went to show her respect to the Grangers and told them that she was a friend of Hermione's. When she told them her name was Ginny, Mrs. Granger's face lit up.

"She talked about you and your older brother often…I'm so pleased to meet you and I'm glad you came…I presume Harry told you about the service," she said, dabbing her eyes with tissue.

"Yes…I'm sorry he didn't come. He can be so stubborn," said Ginny, smiling weakly.

"I understand why he didn't come. I almost called it off myself this morning, but…." Mrs. Granger trailed off, shrugging her shoulders looking around the church.

"And is this another of Hermione's friends from school?" she asked, smiling at Draco, who stood behind Ginny.

"Oh…..Err, yes," Ginny lied, pulling Draco forward to her side. Draco made a noise of protest but found himself face to face to Mrs. Granger.

"Hello, nice meet you. How close were you to Hermione? Maybe she mentioned your name," said Mrs. Granger sweetly. Mr. Granger came to stand by his wife's side.

Draco didn't want to tell them his name but knowing Ginny would tell them if he said nothing, he went on. "Draco Malfoy," he said apprehensively, reaching out and shaking her hand.

Mr. Granger, however, just scowled at him.

"So you're the boy who picked on my daughter, calling her a Mudblood…whatever that's supposed to mean," he said nastily.

"Dear…not now…not here," Mrs. Granger said through gritted teeth, tugging her husband back as he stepped closer to Draco.

"I know Draco said some terrible things to Hermione, but I assure you he's a changed man," said Ginny, defending her husband.

"Mr. Granger, I am sorry for the way I treated your daughter. I came here only to pay my respects," said Draco, wishing he could curse the man where he stood.

Mr. Granger gave Draco a look of loathing and walked away. Draco wondered what Hermione must have said to her father to make him hate him this so much.

Mrs. Granger apologized for her husband and thanked Draco for coming, though she said it without smiling. Ginny, on the other hand got a hug and Mrs. Granger gave her home address to Ginny, making her promise to write.

Ginny had planned to go to the small reception afterwards, but after the little show Hermione's father had just put on she thought better of it.


	4. Chapter 4 Maliciousness

Part Four

_**Part Four**_

After the funeral, Ginny went to pick up the children from Ron as Draco went to his father's to break the news.

As Draco entered Malfoy Manor, Wulf, his father's house elf, came and bowed low at his feet.

"Where is my father?" he asked, not even glancing towards the elf.

"Master is in his study, young master. Should I tell him you're here?" asked Wulf, still in the bowing position.

"No need. I will go myself," said Draco, taking off his cloak and throwing it over the elf. Wulf untangled himself quickly and popped out of the room with it.

Draco took the stairs two at a time up to his father's study and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," came Lucius's drawl. Draco entered; Lucius was behind his desk with a pile of parchment in front of him.

"Good evening, Father," said Draco, slightly bowing his head. He walked to his father's desk and sat down.

"So what brings you here?" asked Lucius, glancing at his clock on the wall.

"I thought it would please you to know that Ginny and I are expecting a boy," said Draco smugly, knowing how much this would please his father.

"That's great news, Draco, but you know one son is not enough," said Lucius and Draco's smile turned into a frown.

"I thought you would be more pleased about this, Father," said Draco, who felt slightly hurt that his father did not care as much as he thought he would.

"I am pleased…but it's merely not enough," said Lucius, swinging his chair back and forth.

"Father," said Draco quietly, looking down at his hands, "I don't think Ginny will consent to more children."

He looked up to see his father's reaction and was surprised to see his face calm and unfazed. "There are many other pureblood woman who will allow you to take them to your bed," said Lucius.

Draco's mouth dropped. "Are you suggesting I leave my wife?" he asked, not hiding his shock.

"No, of course not, Draco…I suggest you impregnate more women without your wife's knowledge. Got to keep up appearances, now," said Lucius slyly, a smirk upon his face.

"Father, I don't think I can do that," protested Draco, shaking his head side to side. "When you were at my home the other day when she came home, she already thought I was cheating on her. How would I get away with it for real?" cried Draco.

"You are my son and you will do as you're told. If she finds out, then good riddance!" cried Lucius, standing abruptly to his feet and making Draco jump.

"If you hadn't have married that wench we wouldn't be in this situation. You let love cloud your judgment.Don't forget what our plans are, Draco," said Lucius, his eyes boring into Draco's, daring him to say no again.

"No, Father, I haven't forgotten…I'm sorry for contradicting you," said Draco, hoping to calm his father.

Lucius sank back into his chair and studied his son for the first time since he arrived. "Where have you been today?" he asked, gesturing towards Draco's suit.

"A funeral," said Draco promptly.

"Whose?" asked Lucius, not really caring. He lowered his head back over his parchments.

"Hermione Granger's" said Draco.

Lucius's head snapped up, his attention captured. "Oh, the muggles finally gave up hope?" he asked with a sneer.

"Yes, I suppose they have," said Draco, wondering why his father was so interested.

"Did they cry for their loss?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes," answered Draco, his eyebrows knitting.

"And did the boy go to this little gathering?" he asked.

Draco knew his father meant Harry. "No," he said, his eyebrows knitting more than ever.

Lucius had a dreamy look upon his face for a moment, then glanced again at his clock. "I have business to attend to, Draco," he said, waving his son out the door.

Draco got to his feet, giving his father one more confused look he headed for the door. "Goodbye, Father," he said, closing the door behind him.

Hermione sat naked on the mattress, her arms wrapped around herself for warmth. She knew Lucius was late and hoped he would not show.

Not being that lucky, she heard loud footsteps approaching her cell. Taking a deep breath, she got to her feet just as Lucius stepped into the room.

Hermione noticed that he was smiling and was carrying a small bag, and fear grew in her chest. Lucius approached her and she bowed low, her heart pounding.

"How are we today?" he asked almost sweetly.

Hermione's fear grew. "Fine, milord," she whispered, her eyes quickly darting towards the bag. Lucius noticed this and chuckled.

"Don't worry, you will find out soon enough," he purred, stroking her face in an almost loving way. Hermione shuddered; Lucius also noticed this and grabbed her chin roughly. "Tell me, do you miss your parents?" he asked.

The question startled her and for a moment she just stared at him. "Yes…milord" she said timidly, growing scared for her parents.

"Thought you would say that," he said gently, nodding his head.

"Go lay down," he said, letting go of her chin. Drawing out his wand, he made the bed appear. Hermione walked towards the bed, her face twisted with confusion, and laid down upon it.

Lucius undressed, threw his clothes into the corner, and dragged the bag over to the bed but did not open it; he sat on the bed and took Hermione's breast in one hand and squeezed it gently, then rubbed.

Hermione's breathing quickened, and she found herself almost enjoying the softness of his touch. She berated herself quickly and stared at the ceiling.

Lucius's lips curled into a smile and lowered his head down to hers and kissed her gently, his hand still teasing her breast, Hermione unknowingly sighed into his mouth.

"Are you enjoying this?" Lucius asked while kissing her, Hermione, not knowing how to answer, remained silent. Lucius laughed into her mouth, his hand traveling down towards her pelvis. Hermione's body went rigid as he awoke feelings she had never felt before. Shamefully, a small moan escaped her lips as he tickled around her thighs.

"Are you picturing your boyfriend as I do this?" asked Lucius suddenly. Hermione turned her eyes to him, and he was no longer smiling but watching her intently.

"What?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Are you picturing Potter as I pleasure you?" he asked seriously. Hermione remained silent.

Lucius swung his leg over her and sat atop her, pulling her arms above her head where he pinned them down. His nails dug into the soft flesh on her wrist, making her gasp in pain, "Yes, that's what you're used to…pain and violation…it's all you have ever known and ever will know," sneered Lucius, his mouth so close to her cheek his breath tickled it. "Now everyone has given up on you," he said, his lips now brushing her cheek slightly.

Hermione looked down at him in surprise.

"Oh…but how stupid of me. You don't know," said Lucius, toying with his words. Moving quickly, he spread her legs and forced himself into her. Hermione gasped in surprise, her eyes wide.

"Naughty girl…you're not supposed to enjoy yourself" he purred, moving inside her slowly, his hands still pinning her arms above her head. Hermione bit into her lip to stop from crying out and closed her eyes tightly.

Lucius laughed louder. "Your parents think you dead" he said suddenly, making her eyes fly open. "Yes, they had a funeral today for you…your pitiful muggle mother cried over your picture, taking you for dead. She's probably crying right now while you enjoy me fucking you," he said, panting as he started to move faster.

"And your pathetic boyfriend didn't even turn up…he must have given up on you long before now," he lied, knowing Harry must still be searching for her. He loved the look of shock in her eyes and moaned more in pleasure over that than the pleasure he was getting from what he was doing to her body.

"Everyone wants to forget you, Hermione. No one cares anymore," he said, and was pleased to see tears slipping down her cheeks. His nails dug further into her flesh as his climax came. Throwing his head back, he moaned one last time. Releasing her arms, he rolled off her.

Hermione remained where she was, her face pale and her eyes staring at the ceiling. Her mind was racing with what she had learned. She had a funeral today. She was officially dead and Harry hadn't even bothered showing up. She was surprised by how much this upset her, but found it hard to stop crying until a sharp pain in her leg made her bolt upright.

Lucius's hands forced her back down to the bed. In his hand was a large knife that he had drawn across the inside of her leg. Lucius was grinning at her maliciously as he drew the knife once more across her skin. Hermione hissed in pain; she knew now what had been in the bag.

After Lucius tired of marking her skin, he pulled her to her feet, blood seeped freely down to her feet. Hermione waited for him to change the bed back to her mattress and leave, but found herself been thrown to the wall with force. Her head made a loud thud as it struck stone Lucius was on her biting into her neck, drawing blood.

"I plan to become stronger than Voldemort ever was, and with my son shagging your friend Ginny, I will have an army of his pureblood sons at my side. I guarantee you your precious Potter will be the first to be killed. If you still live, I will bring you his glasses, smeared with his blood, for you to mourn over," he said, sniggering in her ear. Pulling her back, he turned her to the wall and slammed her into it again, making her jaw rattle.

Hermione screamed as her face was pushed into the wall. He began to assault her body for a second time, slapping her every few minutes, liking the sound his hand made against her skin. When he finished, Hermione slid to the floor, barely conscious. Pain ripped though her body and her head was drowsy.

Lucius pulled on his clothes, transformed the bed back into the mattress, and left. Hermione sobbed on the floor, blood oozing from her many cuts.

Wulf paced back and forth in his master's study, waiting for him to return from Hermione's cell so he could return her clothes. He glanced at the clock and noticed he had been in there nearly an hour longer than normal. He worried for Hermione.

Finally he heard his master's footsteps approaching and stopped pacing. Lucius came into the room and threw a bag into his chair, and Wulf stepped forward.

"Master…should I take the girl's clothes down to her now?" he asked, eyeing the bag suspiciously. He dared not use her real name in front of his master.

"Yes, and take down some rags and water and clean her up," he ordered, pouring himself a glass of firewiskey. Wulf grew fearful at his words and left without another word.

He popped down to her cell with her clean clothes a bucket of warm water and some cloths. Filling the room with light, he spotted Hermione and gasped. Hermione had sat herself up and now was slumped against the wall, her legs covered with blood. Her face was bruised and had some small cuts, her lips were split in two places and her eyes were swollen and bruised.

"Oh miss!" cried Wulf, rushing forward and taking her hand. Hermione looked straight ahead as if the elf wasn't even there. Wulf waved a hand in front of her face but still she showed nothing. Giving up, he went and wet a cloth and started to clean her up. Her legs and face clean, he moved down her arms to her wrists, where he spotted vicious fingernail marks and wondered what his master had done to make the girl catatonic. Not once had her eyes moved or blinked.

"I'll bring you food now, Miss," he said, hoping this would get her attention, but to no avail. Popping out of the room with the bucket and the blood stained rags, he went for her food.

Returning shortly, he found Hermione where he had left her. "Miss, you must eat," he pleaded, patting the side of her cheek to try and wake her.

Sighing in defeat, he popped out of the room and left the food in front of her. As soon as he popped out of the room, Hermione's eyes slid to the plate. Before her was a juicy steak and lots of vegetables. Beside her plate was a fork and a steak knife. Reaching out, she picked up the knife and slipped it behind her back. Returning her hands to where they had been, she went back to staring at the wall.

Wulf returned ten minutes later and found the plate untouched. His heart ached for her as he picked up the plate. Taking one last pitiful look at her, he left the room.

Hermione stared at her reflection in the knife, noting how long her hair had grown and how much her face had changed underneath the bruising. She stared at her wrists and watched the bones beneath move when she clenched her hands; her vein showed clearly through her clear skin and she licked her lips when they became dry. Taking the knife, she pressed it into her skin. Sharp pain protested in her wrist, but no pain showed on her face she drew the knife quickly upwards. Blood poured instantly from the wound she had created. Holding her arm up, she watched the blood snake down her arm towards her elbow. Moving the knife into her other hand, she placed the knife to the other wrist and the blood changed direction and dripped over the knife as she pressed it into her wrist.

"Don't do it, Miss!" squeaked Wulf. Hermione had been so wrapped up in what she was doing that she hadn't heard him pop back in.

"Please, Miss!" Wulf pleaded, afraid to get too close to her. He had noticed the knife was missing as he did the dishes and knew what she must have done and rushed back down to her cell, praying he wasn't too late. Hermione looked at him, her vision becoming blurry from the loss of blood.

"I want to die," she whispered, still looking at the elf. Tears formed in her eyes, the knife still placed to her wrist.

"Please, miss…tell me what's wrong," he said, taking a brave step forward

Hermione began to laugh hysterically; tears of mirth flowed down her face. "What's wrong….what's wrong? My parents think me dead, so why shouldn't I be?" she cried, still laughing. The sound scared Wulf to the core of his being. "While they're at home crying over me, Lucius took my body and, Merlin forbid, I had enjoyed the things he started doing to me!" she cried though gritted teeth, slamming her head back into the wall with a thud. Wulf clenched his teeth at the sound but Hermione didn't even flinch.

"Harry didn't even turn up…probably married and too happy to drag up the past," she said bitterly, the thought paining her.

Wulf realized she was more talking to herself than to him and took another step forward.

Hermione started to rock slightly back and forth, her arm now completely red with her blood as it flowed from her wrist; her eyes were starting to droop.

"Miss, please let me attended to you," Wulf begged.

Hermione scoffed deep in her throat and closed her eyes. "I don't deserve to live…I'm a whore, I'm his whore and always will be, there's no hope" she mumbled, her head falling for a moment to her chest.

Wulf, in panic, thought of things to say. "I'll get you out, miss," he said quickly.

Hermione opened one eye and looked at the elf. "You're lying…you would never betray your master," she said, her eye closing once again.

"No, miss, I tell you the truth! Let me help you and we shall plan your escape together, I swear it!" he said desperately, not wanting the girl he had become so fond of to die in front of him.

Hermione thought for a moment she could feel death descending on her and this scared her more than she thought it would. Slowly, she nodded her head. Wulf rushed forward and took the knife gently. He used his elf magic to seal her wound.

Hermione felt herself perk up a bit and allowed Wulf to lead her to the mattress, where he laid her down and covered her with the sheet.

"I will come back in the morning, miss, and we can start planning," he said. The thought of helping her escape frightened him, but a promise was a promise.

Hermione nodded and found she was already falling to sleep. Wulf tiptoed to the center of the room and, removing the lights, he left Hermione to sleep.

Harry awoke in the middle of the night, sweat yet again running down his face as the same dream about Hermione's pain and screaming had plagued his dreams. He wiped the sweat with his hand and looked at his bedside table, where he had placed Hermione's picture in a frame. For a moment, he saw her face with cuts and bruises upon it. Quickly, he drew his wand from under his pillow.

"_Lumos_," he said, and the tip of his wand grew bright. Looking at Hermione's picture again, he only saw her face as it was supposed to be. Shaking his head, he rubbed his hand over his eyes. He went over to a set of drawers at the other side of his room, pulled out a bunch of papers and parchment, and took them back to his bed were he spread them out. The papers were old copies of the _Daily Prophet_ from the day he had defeated Voldemort, and the parchments were his own notes and a list of all know Death Eaters. None had been any use, yet he found himself often looking though them, hoping he had missed something the last time.

He pulled out his quill and started to scribble down notes, including the odd dreams that plagued him most nights. He then found himself looking down the long list of Death Eaters, the quill in his mouth. His green eyes searched the page over and over, hoping that something would just jump out at him. A bead of ink formed at the end of his quill and splashed onto the parchment.

"Damn it," said Harry, grabbing a fist full of his night clothes and wiping it, leaving a large smudge of ink though Lucius Malfoy's name. Harry looked at his quill and flicked it several times. Not a drop fell from its tip; Harry pulled a face at it.

"Must need a new one," he said out loud to himself. Then, deciding to call it a night, he packed away the papers and parchment and climbed back into bed. Picking up Hermione's picture, he ran his thumbs over it.

"Where are you?" he whispered to it before placing it back in its place and going back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The planned Escape

Part Five

_**Part Five**_

For two long weeks, Wulf and Hermione planned an escape from Malfoy Manor. They went over many ideas, but most of them seemed doomed to failure. Hermione tracked everything Lucius did when he came to her and one evening after Lucius' visit to the cell Wulf came to see her with a bunch of parchment in his small arms.

"Here are the blueprints for the Manor, Miss," said Wulf. He placed the plan in front of Hermione. "I want you to learn the route out of here so you're prepared," he said when Hermione looked confused.

"Oh…yes," said Hermione, pulling the document towards herself and going over it intently…she had missed studying and enjoyed keeping her mind busy.

Wulf asked Hermione what the master did with his wand when he came to her; Hermione presumed he put it with his clothes when he removed them but could not be too sure as she normally looked at the ceiling.

"We need to do it soon, Wulf…I can't take this much longer!" cried Hermione after one evening where Lucius had been rough with her. Her bruises were now dark green as they healed and the cuts on legs had scarred over, but new purple bruises shone on her throat all the way down to the collar bone, and Wulf guessed to her breasts, too.

"I suppose tomorrow is as good a day as any," sighed Wulf, mulling over the plan in his mind.

"Are you afraid?" asked Hermione kindly. It had not dawned on her until the next day that if she had succeeded in killing herself, she would have placed the elf in danger as Lucius would have wanted to know how she had gotten the knife in the first place. For that, she had felt guilty for her selfishness.

"Yes, Miss, I am afraid," he admitted, looking grim, "but I promised you I would get you out so that's what I'm going to do." They went over the plan ten more times before Wulf went to fix Lucius's supper.

As she tried sleeping that night, she dreaded and also longed for the next evening. Repeating the plan in her head, she fell to sleep.

When morning came, Hermione awoke early and Wulf popped down with a serving of breakfast, which was unusual but part of the plan to help give her more strength.

Hermione ate slowly. Nerves were making her lose her appetite but, knowing she must eat, she swallowed every mouthful and gave the plate back to Wulf, who looked shaken as he passed her a small parcel which she stuck under the mattress.

As the day drew on, Hermione paced her cell, waiting for the evening, the plan repeating in her head.

Wulf came and gave her dinner at what she presumed to be two in the afternoon. He had thrown away the meal his master had prepared for her and created his own, but still added the contraceptive potion he had seen his master lace her food with to avoid pregnancy and even brought her a steaming cup of coffee.

The coffee tasted bitter on her tongue, but she drank every drop and passed the plate and cup back to Wulf, who met her eye. Understanding crossed between them as they knew the next time they would see each other would be during the plan.

"I'll see you soon, Miss," he said quietly. Bowing his head, he popped out of the room. Hermione resumed her pacing.

Four o'clock came sooner than Hermione had hoped and Lucius stood before her within the cell before she knew it.

"Come here to me," he drawled, pointing to his feet; Hermione did as she was told and walked over to him and bowed as usual.

"Good girl," he purred, twirling her hair around his slender fingers and running his free hand over her body.

"Go lay down," he ordered, flicking his wand towards the mattress and turning it into the bed. Hermione slid onto the bed and watched Lucius undress and toss his clothes, along with his wand, into the corner of the room.

Sitting on the bed, Lucius did his new favorite trick to tease her, which was to make her enjoy herself and then take her with force. He climbed on top of her and teased her mouth with gentle kisses, unaware that Hermione's right hand was under the mattress, searching.

Hermione almost breathed a sigh of relief. For one heart-stopping moment, she thought the plan had already fallen though when she could not find the parcel. Wulf had assured her that Lucius transforming the mattress would not remove it from under the mattress, but merely replace it under this one. Pulling the object out of its casing, she gripped it tightly in her hand.

Lucius kissed down her throat and was about to bite into the soft flesh of her breast when he felt something sharp being pressed against his throat. Looking up into Hermione's eyes, he saw nothing but hatred and determination as she held the knife to his throat.

"Get off me slowly," said Hermione, her voice shaky with nerves. Lucius slowly swung his leg over her and got to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione got up with him, the knife pressed firmly to his neck. "Wulf!" she cried and Wulf popped into the room instantly. Lucius glared daggers at the elf.

"Get into the corner," Hermione barked, pushing the knife harder into his flesh and making him gulp. Lucius reluctantly did as she said and stood in the corner. "Face the wall," Hermione ordered as she reached down and sifted through his clothes as Wulf opened the cell door and peeked outside.

"All clear, Miss," he said, nodding.

She straightened, holding the knife in one hand and Lucius's wand in the other.

The wand in her hand scared her. She had not used magic in eight years and feared she had forgotten how to use one. She dressed quickly in the clothes Wulf had brought her, never taking her eyes off Lucius's back.

Hermione's hand gripped the wand as she knew what she had to do next but found she was afraid to take the next step.

"Stun him, Miss!" cried Wulf, wondering why she had hesitated.

"_Stupefy_!" she cried, swirling the wand in the way she remembered, but nothing happened. She shook the wand vigorously, but still nothing happened. Hermione backed slowly out of the room, hoping Lucius would not realize that she could not perform magic with his wand.

The wand still pointed at Lucius and the knife by her side, she reached for the door handle; the door wobbled slightly, and then banged shut. Lucius was out of the corner and had her arms clenched in his hands before she could register what had happened.

"Never underestimate the power of a pureblood, you little bitch!" he snarled, gripping her arms so tightly that she dropped the wand and knife. Lucius scooped them up and pulled Hermione to his still-naked body by her hair and held his wand to her throat.

Wulf popped into the room, and was dismayed at the situation they were now in.

"Try anything and she dies," Lucius said, poking his wand into her neck. Wulf held up his hands in defeat and tried to tell Hermione he was sorry with his eyes.

"You really thought you would escape me that easily?" he asked in a mocking tone, tugging Hermione's hair tighter.

Hermione whimpered and sagged against him in defeat. Her heart was still pounding with adrenaline and her mind raced with possible ways to escape.

"It seems you and the house-elf don't know your place," sneered Lucius, biting hard onto her ear. Hermione suddenly acted on instinct and, pulling a hand free, she reached up and scratched Lucius's face, leaving four bloody gashes down his cheek to his neck. Lucius cried out in surprise and put his hands to his face; in doing so, he released Hermione, who stumbled forward out of his arms.

"Come on, Miss!" cried Wulf. Taking her hand, he pulled her to the door and wrenched it open. Lucius's magic gone from within it. Hermione stepped out of her cell and fear struck her as she looked up the long, candle-lit hallway towards doors she knew weren't locked, doors that would lead her outside. Her breathing seized as she thought of stepping from the cell. _What's wrong with me? _she thought as she felt her legs turn to jelly.

"Hurry, Miss, he's coming!" Wulf cried. Hermione looked over her shoulder. Lucius was getting to his feet. The blood from his cheek stained his throat and the front of his shirt.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione forced herself to leave the cell. Throwing herself forward, she began to jog slowly after Wulf as he hobbled down the hallway.

Hearing the cell door crash open, Hermione looked back.

"You bitch!" he screamed, starting to advance on her with speed. Hermione gaped in fear and tried to push her legs to run. Her joints cried out in protest of the sudden running motion and Hermione found herself going down to her knees.

Lucius pulled her onto her back and backhanded her across the face, making her lip spit down the middle. Without warning, Lucius found himself thrown back from Hermione by Wulf with his elf magic. Helping Hermione to her feet, they set of a light run down the remaining hallway.

Hermione limped forward, the door almost in her reach when she heard Lucius cry….

"_Accio_ elf!" As he said it, Hermione felt Wulf's small hand tugged out of hers. Lucius knew he could have just stunned her on the spot but had decided on something more sadistic.

"Turn around," she head Lucius hiss. Hermione's back went rigid at the rage in his voice. Turning slowly, her eyes fell upon Lucius, who was still on the floor but in a kneeling position, with Wulf held by the back of his throat.

"Come back here," Lucius growled, getting up to his feet, Wulf now with his feet dangling off the ground. Hermione moved towards him slowly, her palms held upwards to show surrender.

"Get into the cell," he said, jerking his head over his shoulder towards the cell door. Hermione shuffled into her cell, fear making her cold as Lucius's shadow filled the doorway. She scuttled to her mattress and cowered on it.

Lucius stood in the doorway, his four wounds still seeping blood that dripped off his chin. "I'll deal with you later," he promised with a snarl. "Until then, I'll teach you never to fuck with me." An unexpected grin crossed his face. He picked up the knife that was at his feet and placed it to the elf's throat. Hermione drew a sharp intake of breath in protest before Lucius slid the knife over the elf's skin.

Wulf's eyes bulged for a moment, then rested on Hermione and looked at her one last time with pity on his face before his eyes turned glassy as death claimed him.

Hermione started to sob uncontrollably. Lucius threw his former elf's body into the cell before he turned and bolted it shut.

Hermione, even in the dark, could see Wulf's shining, dead eyes and screamed out her sobs of sadness.

Harry walked down the busy streets of London, dodging in and out between the sea of people. He was already late to meet Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny had yet again sent Harry an invitation to join her, but this time she was going shopping and asked him to keep her company, if not to carry her shopping should she buy too much.

Pushing open the door to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry spotted Ginny instantly. She was seated on a far table, sipping coffee. When she noticed Harry walk in, she pushed the coffee to one side and came to greet him. "You're late," she said teasingly.

"Yeah, well you have a knack for giving me short notice, so no lip," Harry joked. Taking the crook of her elbow, he led her out the back of the pub to the wall leading to Diagon Alley.

Harry removed his wand from his cloak and tapped the wall in the correct places. The wall bubbled and started to move away until an archway appeared, permitting them entrance to the busy street behind it.

Harry and Ginny chatted about their lives and how good or bad things were and laughed at some old memories from school, including when Ron threw up slugs and when he asked Fleur to the ball.

When Ginny could not think of anything else to buy, Harry helped her with her many bags and went to get ice cream.

Placing the bags under the table, they placed their order and sat back in their chairs, the sun warming their faces.

"So how was the funeral?" asked Harry as they started to eat their ice creams.

Ginny had been wondering when that would come up. "I suppose Ron told you that I went," she said, making a mental note to kill Ron when she went to pick up the children.

"Yes, he told me. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me," said Harry, his voice soft.

"I just didn't want you giving one of your lectures on how I shouldn't give up on her and making me feel guilty," admitted Ginny.

"I didn't know I was that bad," said Harry, sounding hurt.

"It's not just that either, it's that…I felt guilty enough as it was. I didn't need to feel worse by telling you," said Ginny, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, Ginny," said Harry, smiling at her warmly. "I know you cared for Hermione you named your first daughter after despite what Draco said and as long as you never lose hope, that's all that matters."

Ginny smiled weakly and decided it was time to change the subject to something less depressing. She was in the middle of retelling the story of the Valentine's Day card she sent to Harry in her first year when Harry looked over her shoulders and his eyes widened. "What is it?" asked Ginny, frowning. Harry hushed her and pulled her head down. "For goodness' sake, Harry, what is it?" she cried, keeping her head low.

"It's Lucius," said Harry, and Ginny turned her head slowly and peeked over to where Harry was looking. Sure enough, there was Lucius walking down the street. "He's headed into Knockturn Alley," Harry whispered, raising his head further from the table. He grinned. "Let's follow him!"

"Whatever for?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Come on, how many times did you used to want to go down Knockturn Alley, but Molly wouldn't let you? Now's your chance…come on, it's just like the adventures we used to have in school," whispered Harry, a smile on his face.

"I think we're a little too old for adventures now, Harry," protested Ginny, but Harry was tugging her out of her seat.

Picking up the bags, they headed off in the same direction as Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius stormed down Diagon Alley. His cheek and neck throbbed where Hermione had gouged him the night before.

Entering Knockturn Alley. He swept down the main street. Then enter a small darker alley and entered a shop. "Where are you, old man?" he roared, slamming the door behind him. He heard a bang, then shuffling as the Death Eater that had sold Hermione to Lucius came running from the back.

"Lucius, sir, what angers you?" he asked timidly, keeping his distance from Lucius.

"This," shouted Lucius, pointing to his face, "is what that girl you sold to me did!"

"Sir, I assure you she never showed signs of violence when she was with me!" cried the man.

"Are you saying you could control her more than I…?" asked Lucius, his eyes flaring.

"No, sir, of course not," said the man, cringing away from his look.

"She tried to escape! Are you going to tell me that she never tried this while under your boot?" Lucius challenged, glaring at the older man.

"I swear to you, sir, she never tried anything! I would not have sold her unless I thought she was fit to do so," cried the man, trying to make Lucius see reason.

"If you weren't a pureblood I would kill you where you stand," spat Lucius, looking at the man with pure loathing.

"You'd just better hope you have some thing to clear this up," said Lucius, pointing to his face.

"I do, sir," he said, then ran off into the back room and returned shortly with a small bottle of tonic that he handed to Lucius.

"This had better work…or I might just overlook the fact that you're a pureblood," said Lucius, who headed for the door. The old man followed him.

"What are you doing about the girl, sir?" he asked and Lucius, who had opened the door, stood in its archway.

"Why does that concern you?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I was just thinking that maybe you wanted a refund," muttered the old man, averting his eyes from Lucius.

"You miss…it, that much eh?" Lucius laughed. "In that case, I think I will keep it," he teased.

"Whatever you wish, sir," said the man.

A loud crash from beside the shop made the old man jump.

Harry and Ginny had followed Lucius into Knockturn Alley, Harry's face lit up with excitement and Ginny's filled with worry.

"Harry, please, can we go back?" whinged Ginny, tugging Harry's sleeve.

"I want to know what he's doing down here," said Harry, peeking around the corner and spotting Lucius enter a small side alley.

"Come on, Gin," said Harry as he tiptoed over to the small alley's entrance. Ginny reluctantly followed him.

Pushing his body against the wall, Harry looked around the corner just in time to see Lucius's blond hair entering a shop on the end of the alley.

Harry moved quietly towards the shop and looked through the window; Ginny was soon at his side.

"Harry, are you crazy? If he comes out and catches you out here, who knows what he will do?" whispered Ginny, her eyes filled with worry.

Harry placed a finger to his lips, hushed her gently, and tilted his head towards the window to listen. Hearing nothing, he decided to cast a spell at the window so he could hear what was being said from inside. As he pointed his wand to the window, Ginny tugged his arm down.

"They might have the alley triggered with an alarm," she said warningly though gritted teeth. She couldn't believe how careless Harry could be.

Harry pulled a face of frustration and had to be content to just look though the window. Lucius seemed angry at the shop owner and seemed to be complaining about something.

Ginny gasped when Lucius turned and started towards to door. Grabbing Harry by his collar, she pulled him away from the window, knowing that they wouldn't make it to the end of the alley before Lucius emerged. She pushed Harry into the small gap between two shops and listened as the door to the shop opened.

"Why does that concern you?" Harry and Ginny heard Lucius say.

"I was just thinking that maybe you wanted a refund," muttered the old man they presumed to be the shop owner.

"You miss…it, that much eh?" Lucius laughed. "In that case, I think I will keep it," he said with a sneer.

Ginny tried to shift her position but lost her balance and fell onto Harry. She watched in horror as he hit the ground.

"Potter!" Lucius spat, but his voice was filled with surprise. Harry looked up at Lucius and the first thing he noticed was four gashes down his face. Harry got to his feet and shot a look to Ginny that told her she was in trouble. "And Ginny" said Lucius, who had followed Harry's look. "May I ask why you were eavesdropping?" asked Lucius, looking at Harry then back to Ginny.

"We weren't eavesdropping," lied Harry, staring at Lucius with hatred.

"Tut…tut, such lies," said Lucius playfully.

"Well then, may I ask you what you are doing down Knockturn Alley with my son's wife?" asked Lucius, looking at Ginny and making her blush.

"We're friends and we were shopping," said Harry bluntly.

"I see," said Lucius, rolling his eyes. "You choose a poor shopping companion when they lead a pregnant woman down dangerous streets where you don't know what, or…who, could be lurking in the dark," said Lucius, his voice haunting.

"What are you doing down here, then?" asked Harry, ignoring Lucius's comment.

"I came for a tonic," said Lucius quickly, his hand gripping the bottle.

"As you see, I had a minor mishap when a cat found its way onto my lands," Lucius lied.

Harry raised his eyebrows, not really believing his story. His eyes came to rest on the old man, who had been standing in his doorway, watching the scene. Harry had the notion that he had seen the man before, but could not place his face.

"Now if you have finished, I will be on my way," said Lucius smoothly. Pushing past Harry, he swept up the street. The old man gave Harry one last fleeting look, then returned to his shop, locking the door.

Ginny tugged Harry all the way out into Diagon Alley. "That was the most stupid idea you ever had!" she cried at Harry. "He's going to tell Draco that I was following him, and I'm going to have to explain why I was down Knockturn Alley!" cried Ginny, pacing back and forth, seeming on the verge of panic.

"Ginny, calm down! Just tell him it was my fault…well, it _was_ my fault," he added guiltily.

"Oh yeah, he hates you enough as it is without me telling him that you're tailing his father down Knockturn Alley, trying to see what he's up to," said Ginny, holding her head as it throbbed.

Harry put his arm around her in comfort. It took ten minutes to calm her down, and when she did, Harry led her over to a bench to sit down.

"Feeling better?" asked Harry timidly. Ginny gave him a weak smile in return.

"Yes. I'm sorry I panicked like that," said Ginny.

Harry waved her apology aside. "Don't worry about it," he said, knowing that she was hormonal.

"Did you see those scratches on Lucius' face? They looked painful," said Ginny, a little more interested about what they had seen and heard now that she had calmed down.

"Yeah, I know. Do you really believe a cat did that?" asked Harry, glad the conversation had gotten lighter.

"No way could a cat have done that…too close together, if you get my drift" said Ginny, making a claw out of her hand to indicate that she suspected it was a person who made them.

"That's what I thought," said Harry, who also suspected human involvement.

While they chatted about the run-in with Lucius, Harry's mind rested once again on the old man in the shop. His mind stretched to try and see where he had seen him before, but nothing came of it.

When the sky started to darken, Harry led Ginny back to the Leaky Cauldron, where she Flooed to the Burrow to pick up the kids and made her way home to Draco.


	6. Chapter 6 Labour

Part Six

_**Part Six**_

Ginny arrived home, her five kids alongside her and the youngest one in her arms, Draco was nowhere to be found in the house so she fed, bathed, and tucked in all the children herself, then went into the living room to await Draco.

Just after five, Draco strolled though the door and walked into the living room to find Ginny waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" asked Ginny quietly, not wanting to sound too accusing

"I've been out doing errands for my father," he replied curtly, shrugging of his cloak.

"What kind of errands?" asked Ginny, who had long worried about Lucius's influence over his son.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," snapped Draco. Ginny had also noticed that Draco was always more cold towards her after he had been with his father.

"Don't shout at me, Draco," said Ginny, hating when her husband treated her like dirt.

"I come home to you nagging! I have a right to shout if I want to!" said Draco, reminding Ginny of the immature child he could sometimes be.

"God, and you tell my brother to grow up," said Ginny without meaning to.

Draco turned and gave her a look of disbelief. "You have the nerve to tell me to grow up? You're the one off with the Boy Wonder acting like kids again…Following my father like stupid detectives!" spat Draco, advancing on Ginny.

"I see he was hanging on your arm again today and you wonder why I don't trust him with you!" cried Draco, not noticing the hurt look his wife now had on her face. "I should be wondering if that's my child in there or Potter's bastard." Draco sneered, looking a lot like Lucius as he did so.

The hurt look melted off Ginny's face and rage took its place. Standing up, she was face to face with Draco.

"How dare you!" she spat, her eyes narrowing and boring into Draco's. "This child is yours! How dare you suggest otherwise! If anyone has done the dirty in this relationship, it's you…locking yourself away in your study for hours on end…coming in late most nights and not to mention your frequent mood changes!" Ginny cried in one breath.

Draco's face became redder and his blood began to boil.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that Potter has been sniffing 'round you. He probably knows how easy you are. I mean, it took me….what, two weeks to get you to bed? How long did it take Potter, eh?" taunted Draco.

Ginny was on the verge of tears. "How could you…you know how much I fell for you! How could you use that against me?" Ginny sobbed, making Draco's heart start to soften. "Perhaps my dad was right about you…you never cared for me! You just wanted to fuck me and breed purebloods for your father…Well, you know what? Screw you!" cried Ginny as tears flowed down her face. As she turned to leave, Draco grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, Draco!" warned Ginny, her face still turned from him.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" asked Draco mockingly, his anger evident from his voice.

Ginny grabbed his hand from her shoulder and sunk her teeth into his flesh, making him yelp and pull his hand away.

"Don't ever touch me again…you're as bad as your father, a cruel, heartless son of a bitch that don't know how to treat his women except how to treat them like dirt! You're nothing…."

Draco slapped her before he could stop himself. He watched in slow motion as his hand pulled back and flew at her face and heard the cracking sound his hand made as it bounced of her cheek.

Draco in an instant was apologizing and trying to pry her hand away from her face as she clutched her cheek.

"Get out!" screamed Ginny, moving quickly away from Draco, who looked at her helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he cried with shame in his voice.

"Bollocks! I've heard it all before, remember?" cried Ginny. This was not the first time Draco had struck her but it had been a while. Normally, she would accept his apology and get on with things as normal, but this time was different.

"Get…out," Ginny said again, slowly and seriously. When Draco didn't move, she removed her wand quickly from her robes. "Get out now!" she screamed and bright red sparks fizzled out of the end of her wand.

Draco, who preferred to leave unscratched, headed for the door, passing Ginny as he went. The red mark his hand made stood out on her ivory skin and it pained him to see it.

Taking one last look at Ginny, he closed the door behind him; Ginny immediately jumped at the door and bolted it. Sinking to the floor, she wept into her hands.

Hermione sat with her knees drawn up to her chin, her eyes fixed on Wulf's lifeless corpse, who seemed to be staring at her.

Hermione's eyes, puffy from no sleep, looked to the floor and saw that Lucius'- clothes were still in the corner. Crawling over to them, she picked them up and shuffled over to Wulf's body, where she placed the clothes over him. She scuttled away back to her mattress as she heard approaching footsteps. Her heart rate quickened when she heard the door creak open.

The cell filled with light and her eyes fell upon Lucius. The first thing she noticed was that the scratches she had made had been healed and left four barley noticeable scars that ran down his throat.

Lucius closed the door and walked over to where Hermione sat. Fear made her freeze and she did not rise to her feet and bow like she used to.

"Get up," Lucius commanded, his mood unreadable by his voice; Hermione rose to her feet, her legs shaking with fear from his presence.

Lucius raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a defiant stare. Knowing he was waiting for her to bow, she did so.

When her head became level with his again, she was startled to see him smiling, not a nice smile but a smile that promised pain.

"I want to know everything that you and that elf said to each other," he said calmly. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it to Hermione's chest. "_Legilimens_!" he cried and like a tidal wave, Hermione thought's burst into his mind.

He saw the house-elf and Hermione becoming friends, the elf bringing Hermione extra food, the day that Lucius had abused her twice and the elf cleaning her, then Hermione's attempted suicide with the steak knife, and finally Wulf's death.

Pulling out of her mind, Lucius grinned at her. "So you want to die, do you?" he asked playfully. Hermione shook her head side to side. Fear at his words showed on her face.

"But you said you wanted to die…why, my little mudblood, you should have known I would have granted you your wish," he snarled, his voice becoming more vicious before the end of his sentence, and his hand found Hermione's throat.

Hermione's hand flew to his hands, trying to pry him off. "Why, we have gained some guts," Lucius laughed, her attempts to free herself doing nothing.

"I guess I have been too easy on you," he said, his free hand brushing Hermione's hair back before winding it around his fist and tugging her head back hard, his other hand still on her throat, making her face contort with pain. Bringing her head forward by her throat, his mouth claimed hers while pulling harder on her hair, feeling strand after strand break.

Pushing her down to the mattress, he ripped off her clothes with brute force and removed his own while she was pinned beneath him. Without even changing the tatty mattress into a bed, he claimed her body forcefully, his teeth biting into her neck and his hands scraping the skin from her legs.

He did not dress when finished, but sat on the edge of the mattress while Hermione lay where he had left her; she stared at the ceiling without really seeing it, begging and pleading with Fate that he would leave. But Fate had other plans.

Turning his head to her, his eyes roamed her naked form, sliding from one body part to the next, finally landing on her stomach. He reached out his hand and ran his fingers in circles around her belly button. Hermione's eyes looked down at his hands, then his face, and wasn't surprised to see lust there.

She braced herself as Lucius lowered his head to her stomach, where he kissed it gently, his tongue running the same circles as his fingers hand done.

Hermione's whole body stiffened as he awoke the unfamiliar desires that her body had never truly experienced.

Lucius kissed up to her throat and nibbled gently before moving to her lips, where he kissed her gently, moving his body back onto her and resting his legs between hers. Taking her body for the second time, he planned to make her enjoy it for a brief moment before he took the lust from her and made it his own.

Hermione's hands clenched the mattress as an unfamiliar feeling passed though her body. Not being able to control herself, she pushed her head into the mattresses material to stifle her moan. Hearing Lucius laugh, she knew he had won.

Dragging her head up to meet his, he snarled at her for liking what he was doing to her. "You're nothing but a filthy mudblood slut…Potter should thank the gods that you were taken," he growled, his lips next to her ears.

Pushing her back down, he slapped her hard, making bright lights dance in front of her face while Lucius invaded her body.

When Draco left the house, he walked down the street his head in turmoil.

_I'm so stupid how could I have done that...stupid…stupid, _his mind cried as he walked.

He realized after an hour he was walking with nowhere to go. Turning on the spot, he Disapparated to Malfoy Manor, arriving at the gate as the sun started to set behind the grand house.

Pushing it open, he walked up the long winding path to the oak doors. Not bothering to knock, he let himself in. Standing in the doorway, he waited for his father's house-elf to come take his cloak. When nothing happened, he called, "Elf!" not knowing the house-elf's name, he knew this would have to do. When the elf didn't make an appearance, Draco tutted and mumbled about good help being hard to find, and jogged up to his father's study. Finding it empty, his face twisted with confusion. He knew his father must be home as the door was left unlocked and unguarded by the elf.

His face looking more confused, he headed back down to the entrance hall where he tried calling for the elf again, but to no avail. Draco found himself suddenly worried about his father.

Continuing his search, he looked in every room, including the pantry. Finding nothing, he was about to give up when his eyes fell upon his father's bookshelf in the parlor and noticed a warm, flickering light that could be seen in the cracks. Moving forward, he felt the edges of the bookcase. Noticing he could move it outwards, he did so and was presented with a large staircase going down.

Looking around the room once more, Draco stepped into the secret passageway and walked slowly down the stairs. He could hear a distant noise as his feet found the bottom step.

Moving as quickly and quietly as he could, he moved towards the door on the end where light could be seen spilling under the door.

Arriving at the door, Draco raised his hand to knock but, hearing his father's words, he stopped.

He had just called someone a filthy mudblood slut and Potter should thank the gods that the person was taken.

Bracing himself for what he was about to see, Draco inched the door open and peeked inside.

His father was between a woman's legs and as he slapped her she cried out in pain. Her face turned towards Draco's, and his heart skipped a bit.

Sure, the girl he saw looked a lot different from the girl he remembered - her hair was longer, her face mature, her body filled out - but there was no doubt in Draco's mind that he was looking at Hermione Granger, his father evidently raping her.

Draco's brain told him to turn and run but shock made him stiff. His father was now strangling her, making her splutter and gag, her face turning red.

Draco slowly closed the door on the sickening scene and somehow found his way back to his father's study, where he sat in shock.

_Hermione's alive…my father's raping her…how long has she been here?...what do I say?…what do I do?_ His mind raced back and forth trying to make a decision, but his mind did not seem to be working. He decided to wait for his father to return from his…business in the study.

Hermione cringed as Lucius thumped her on the chest as he climaxed for the second time. Getting off her, he picked up his clothes and put them back on. Spying his second set of clothes, he picked them up, also finding Wulf's body beneath them.

"Ah, almost forgot he was in here," chuckled Lucius, prodding the corpse with his foot.

Hermione suddenly felt sick at knowing Wulf's body was here the whole time. Unable to contain it, she vomited into her mouth.

"He certainly got a show, didn't he?" panted Lucius, his eyes watching Hermione's revelation to the elf's body still being in the room. "Since you two are…friends, I'll leave you alone," said Lucius coyly.

"No, please don't leave him here!" cried Hermione, still gagging.

"Don't you want your elf friend to keep you company anymore?" asked Lucius, tilting his head to one side. Hermione shook her head vigorously. "Very well," said Lucius. Leaning, he picked the elf up by its neck and tossed it outside the cell, where it thudded to the ground.

Hermione retched and closed a hand over her mouth; Lucius looked at her with triumph then left, bolting the door behind him.

As the door closed on Lucius, Hermione let go of her mouth and threw up onto the floor, her stomach aching as she retched hard.

Lucius entered his office and jumped as he saw Draco sat at his desk. "Draco…what a pleasant surprise. How long have you been here?" asked Lucius as he strode to his desk.

"Not too long," Draco lied, not meeting his father's eye.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Lucius drawled, sitting down in his armchair.

Draco looked at his father. "Ginny has kicked me out," he mumbled, not knowing how his father would react to this news.

"Well, I won't lie to you, Draco. I wasn't expecting that," said Lucius, but a smile came to his face. "No matter…you don't need her…you only need your son," Lucius said matter-of-factly. "You will make sure that your son does not fall into her care, Draco," ordered Lucius, looking up to meet his son's eye. "We can't let the little bitch influence him in any way," he added with a sneer.

"Don't call her a bitch!" Draco warned as sudden hate for his father flowed though him.

"Do not talk back to me," Lucius snapped though gritted teeth.

"I will address her how I see fit…am I understood?" asked Lucius, making Draco cower before him. "You will make sure that when the child is born you bring him straight to me, no exceptions. Got it?" Lucius spat.

Draco sat in silence for a long moment before he spoke to his father again. "Where's the house-elf?" Draco asked.

Lucius looked back up into his son's face, wondering why this concerned him. "I found him dead in the kitchen this morning…old age," Lucius lied, knowing that Wulf's body lay just outside Hermione's cell.

Later that night, Draco laid in his old bed and stared at the ceiling. At one point he toyed with the idea to go to Hermione's cell, to do what, he didn't know, but knowing it was too risky he stayed where he was.

He longed to see Ginny and wondered if he would ever see her again. To his surprise, he feared that he may never see his daughters again, even though his father had told him long ago that his daughters were of no importance other than birthing more purebloods when they grew older. His heart now ached when the thought that he would never see them again came to him and he prayed silently for a way out.

It began a midnight. Ginny was curled up in the fetal position, sobbing from missing Draco at her side, when the first contraction hit her by surprise. Her hand cupped her stomach in surprise. She was in labor, but she was early by a month. Sitting up, she doubled over as pain stuck her stomach with a second, more painful contraction.

Ginny pushed herself off the bed and waddled to the center of the room, where she made her Patronus appear before her. Giving it a message, she sent it to the Burrow.

She gripped the bedpost as the third contraction ripped though her body, making her double over in pain. As it passed, Ginny pulled on some clothes and went downstairs. As she reached the hallway, there came a loud knock at the door. With difficulty, she answered it to see Ron and she was not surprised to see Harry close behind him.

"Had to bring the whole cavalry?" Ginny joked, holding her stomach in pain as yet another contraction passed. Ron and Harry were at her side quick as a flash and helped her to a chair.

"We need to get you to the hospital," said Harry, patting her hand.

"We can't all go…someone needs to look after the kids," said Ginny, breathing slowly.

"Why? Where's…Malfoy?" asked Ron, his eyebrows knitting together.

"He's not here…I kicked him out," said Ginny curtly, then added, "I don't want any of your lip." Ron went to say something but, thinking better of it, he closed his mouth.

Harry studied Ginny and wondered what had brought on this new change, then noticed for the first time a red mark on Ginny's cheek and anger flared in his chest.

Harry opened his mouth to comment on this discovery but Ginny, who had seen his revelation, silenced him with a look, her eyes darting at Ron. Harry understood - he should not know.

"Why don't the kids go to the Burrow…Fred and George are there," suggested Ron, oblivious to the silent connection Harry and Ginny had.

"Are you kidding me? They'll teach my kids to blow up the house," said Ginny, her breathing ever quickening.

"Well, its your only option…me and Harry are joining you," said Ron then, without waiting for Ginny's reply, he sent a message via Patronus to Fred and George, telling them the kids were going to be arriving shortly.

Harry helped Ron wake the kids one by one and get them dressed; it wasn't an easy process, tiredness making the children grumpy and argumentative. It took a long time before all the children were set to go and one by one, Harry and Ron Flooed them to the Burrow.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, clenching her stomach and wishing more than ever that Draco was with her. Pain made her cry out; Ron and Harry were at her side in a flash. "Something is wrong!" Ginny cried, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Come on, you need the hospital," said Harry calmly, hiding his panic well. He took her arm and Ron took the other. They helped her to her feet.

Harry paced back and forth followed by Ron's watchful eye. Three hours had passed since they had brought Ginny in and all that had been said was that she was having difficulty giving birth.

"Harry, sit down…you're making me nervous!" cried Ron.

Harry shot him a look but sat down anyway and rested his head in his hands. "Why do woman do this to themselves?" asked Harry, feeling for Ginny's pain.

"I know…when I get married, I'm not having kids. I couldn't put my wife though that," said Ron humbly. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that it wouldn't last.

Silence befell them and Harry found that his eyes were drooping and his head kept lolling to one side. Ron's heavy breathing indicated he had already nodded off to sleep.

Harry tried to keep his eyes open, but darkness surrounded him as his chin found his chest.

_Harry watched himself from a distance as he raced towards Voldemort, Ron at his heels. He could feel the soft breeze on his cheek as if he was actually there. Lucius had just cast the Killing Curse at him and hearing Hermione shout her warning, he fell to the floor._

_Harry tore his eyes away from himself and looked at Hermione. A Death Eater had started to duel with her and all he could see was the back of his head as he cast the Killing Curse at Hermione, who dodged it._

_Hearing Voldemort's scream, Harry looked back at himself where he stood victorious, Voldemort's body broken on the ground._

_Looking to Hermione, he knew what came next and tried to scream his warning as the Death Eater snuck up behind her, but nothing but air came out._

_The Death Eater grabbed Hermione's waist and his face seemed to loom at Harry. Nothing else existed now but Hermione and this Death Eater…this Death Eater that Harry knew he had seen earlier that day…the Death Eater that took Hermione away from him._

_Hermione screamed out Harry's name but looked towards the onlooker Harry and not the one standing where Voldemort lay slain._

_She screamed out his name again and began to repeat it over and over until Harry thought he would lose his mind._

"_Harry….Harry…Harry..."_

"Harry…Harry, wake up!" called Ron, shaking Harry by the shoulders.

Harry's eye's shot open and he stood up quickly, "I know where Hermione is," he cried.

Ron's jaw dropped open. "Harry, you were dreaming, that's all," said Ron, feeling pity for his friend.

"No, you don't understand!" cried Harry in frustration. "When I went shopping with Ginny today we ran into Lucius and this guy was with him…I knew I had seen him somewhere before and I was right! He's the man that plagues my dreams…he took Hermione!" cried Harry, talking fast.

After a long pause, a look of realization crossed Ron's face. "Are you sure about this, Harry?" asked Ron, slightly taken aback at how far they had come in only a few seconds.

"I'm positive," said Harry, his eyes pleading with Ron to believe him.

"Well, let's go," said Ron enthusiastically, but Harry held a hand up to halt him.

"We can't both go…someone needs to stay here for Ginny," said Harry, biting his lower lip.

"You stay here. I'll go," said Harry, heading for the door.

This time it was Ron's turn to halt him. "Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go alone…who knows what might happen to you!" cried Ron, fearing Harry's safe return should he go alone.

"What do you suggest then?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Well there's not much we can really do at four in the morning, really…so I suggest we wait here for Ginny together and then we go see this guy," said Ron, knowing Harry wasn't going to like this idea.

"You're not going on your own and we can't leave Ginny here alone so we're going to have to wait," Ron added. Harry thought about his chances of getting out of the room before Ron could stop him but, knowing deep down that Ron was right, he went and sat down once more and waited impatiently for news of Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7 Kidnap

Part Seven

**Part Seven **

Ginny screamed out her pain as her baby made its way into the world. She was screaming so loud that she nearly missed the mediwizard telling her it was time to push again. Gritting her teeth in pain, she pushed hard. Her brow was wet with sweat from determination.

Ginny's head flopped back onto the pillow as her baby slid from her body and she breathed a sigh of relief as her son started to cry.

A nurse took her son to be cleaned and weighed then was brought back to her wrapped in a blanket. When her son was placed in her arms, Ginny held him close to her chest.

"We need a name for him, Mrs. Malfoy," said a cheerful mediwitch who was standing by her bed with a chart in her hands.

Ginny thought for a moment. She and Draco had discussed names before but never really decided on one. "His name is Connor Abraxas Malfoy," said Ginny, looking into her son's eyes, which were a picture of Draco's and, from what Draco had told her, also his grandfather's, which is where the name Abraxas had come from.

A couple of mediwitches came and cleaned Ginny up and put clean linen on the bed. After the nurses were happy that Ginny and her son were okay, they left them alone.

Ginny laid there, holding her son close to her breast, wishing Draco could be by her side to see his newborn son.

"May we come in?" asked a voice from the doorway. Tearing her eyes from her baby, she looked to the door to see Ron and Harry.

"Yes…come in," said Ginny, her skin aglow with happiness.

"Oh Ginny, he's gorgeous!" cried Ron as he leaned forward and kissed Ginny's brow while rubbing the baby's head. "What have you called him?" he asked, his eyes glued to his nephew.

Ginny looked a bit apprehensive before she answered. "Connor Abraxas Malfoy," she said and wasn't surprised to see Ron scowl. "Ron, don't make that face. You'll scare the baby," joked Ginny when Ron didn't say anything straight away.

"Why didn't you name him after Dad?" asked Ron, looking annoyed.

Ginny looked down at her baby. "Draco has wanted a boy for so long…it seemed only right," she said, and for the first time since the two boys had come into the room, Ginny looked towards Harry for support.

Harry had been very silent since he had come into the room. His mind was swimming with the new discovery and his mind dwelled on Hermione.

Realizing Ginny needed his help, Harry stepped forward. "Well, I like it," he said and Ron's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Thank you, Harry," said Ginny, thanking him with a nod.

"Well, I like the name Connor, but…Abraxas? Why on earth would you give him that name? I thought you and that git had split up," said Ron, sounding happy just by the thought.

"No…I said I kicked him out," Ginny corrected him; Ron made a jester that said what's the difference.

"We had an argument. That doesn't mean we're over!" snapped, Ginny, making Connor jump. Ginny quickly shushed Ron and comforted her baby.

"But I didn't say…" Ron started, but was stopped with a warning look from Harry, who stepped forward.

"Ron, will you get me a drink please?" asked Harry as if Ron had said he was going to get one himself.

Ron opened his mouth to protest but, realizing Harry just wanted to talk to Ginny alone, he nodded and left the room.

Ginny looked up and seemed surprised to see that she, Harry and, of course, her baby, were alone.

"I've wanted to talk to you since we left for the hospital," said Harry solemnly.

"Oh really…what about?" asked Ginny, though she thought she knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Draco hit you, didn't he?" asked Harry, unable to keep the anger for Draco from his voice and when Ginny didn't reply, Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Alright…yes he did!" cried Ginny, remembering Draco's rage.

"And it's not the first time, is it? But I suppose it was really your fault or you provoked him!" cried Harry, his hate for Draco rising.

"Yes, he has hit me before and I don't intend to defend him for it…I know what he did was wrong and I hate him for it!" snapped Ginny. She stopped, wondering whether to continue. "And you know what else? You and Ron can't look past your own hatred for Draco and see that he's my husband and he loves me and I want to be with him…so hate him all you want but don't expect me to!" cried Ginny.

Harry's mouth flapped stupidly, no words coming out.

"Don't you look at me like that, Mr. Potter! You and Ron are so consumed by the past you can't see him for who he is. You may be the one person who almost accepts our marriage, but I believe that's because you had it out with him eight years ago…I believe you broke his nose," said Ginny, tilting her head to one side at the last part of her sentence.

Harry looked at her in surprise. He had not known that she knew about that and he had forgotten all about it, Ginny merely looked back to her baby, who slept soundly in her arms.

Harry stood thinking of what to say, but nothing really came to mind. He settled on saying, "Well…glad we got that sorted out."

Ginny surprised him as she started to laugh at him. Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"You're so hopeless," said Ginny, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Am not," said Harry, faking a hurt look as Ron walked back into the room.

"You're not what?" Ron asked, wondering why they were both laughing.

"Never you mind," said Ginny, managing to stop laughing.

Ron looked at them both with an odd expression. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to Ginny.

"The healers say you're okay to go home if you wish," he said.

Ginny's face lit up at the news. "Great. I hate hospitals," said Ginny, getting to her feet, her son in the crook of her arm.

After Harry made sure Ginny was safe at home with her children, he and Ron set off to Diagon Alley to confront the Death Eater. Harry's mind was racing as he stormed up the busy street with Ron at his side. Entering Knockturn Alley, Harry's head filled with everything he was going to say to this man and his heart seemed to skip a beat when he thought about Hermione being there. Entering the small side alley, Harry led Ron down to the Death Eater's shop and they peered though the window. The shop was dark, but a light showed from the back room where Harry supposed the man was.

Ron tried the door but found it locked tight. Drawing out his wand, he pointed it to the keyhole. "_Alohamora_," he whispered and the door clicked in response as it unlocked and Harry pushed it open slowly. The door creaked slightly as it opened fully.

Entering the shop, Harry and Ron snuck up to the door that showed light.

"Do we knock?" mouthed Ron and no sooner had the words left his lips before Harry pointed his wand at the door.

"_Bombarda_!" he yelled, the door burst open with a loud crack and Harry rushed inside. He saw the Death Eater and grabbed him before the man could register what was happening. Harry slammed him against the wall and jabbed his wand into the man's throat. "Where is she!" he growled.

The Death Eater seemed in shock and said nothing. Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry shrugged it off.

"I said…where is she?" he said again, his rage not ebbing.

"I don't know what you're talking about…let me go!" choked the old man, grabbing at Harry's hands.

"You're lying! I know damned well you know what I mean…I saw you take her!" said Harry, reliving the memory over in his head for a brief second.

"You're crazy!" shrieked the old man, looking between Harry and Ron with a fake bewildered look on his face.

"Stop lying!" shouted Harry, giving the Death Eater a sharp shake. "I know you have her…I saw you take her!" he added.

"Harry, maybe you were wrong…I mean, you were only dreaming," said Ron, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder again.

"You see? Crazy!" piped the Death Eater, though he had a worried look on his face.

"It wasn't just a dream, it was a memory…I saw you take her," said Harry, not missing the worry upon the man's face.

"I assure you I didn't," said the man in what would be a calm voice, but his voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"You took Hermione…and if you don't tell me where she is, I swear I will kill you where you stand"! Harry threatened, pushing his wand harder into the man's neck.

"Harry!" said Ron in surprise. He had never seen his friend this angry before.

"I don't care…I know he took her! I'm not lying!" cried Harry, looking at Ron with a plea on his face. He needed his friend to understand that he just knew this was the man who took Hermione.

Ron nodded slowly as he saw the desperation in his eyes and turned on the Death Eater himself.

"Just tell him where she is and we will be on our way," lied Ron, who knew Harry would still hurt the man.

"If you hurt me you will regret it," the old man lied, fear still etched in his voice. He was more afraid of what Lucius would do to him than these two boys.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he added, throwing Harry's hands off him.

Harry still had the wand pointed to the man's throat, his face red with anger. He knew he didn't have the guts to kill a man, no matter what he had done.

"This isn't over," said Harry through gritted teeth as he lowered his wand slowly. The Death Eater couldn't keep the relief from his face.

Harry turned his back on the Death Eater and, to Ron's surprise, turned around and punched the man in the face before he stormed out of the shop. Ron quickly followed.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" he cried as he jogged to keep up with him.

Harry stared ahead, anger running though his veins, his heart pounding with adrenaline.

Draco walked slowly to his father's study; he had received word via his father's Patronus to come to the study as soon as possible. Reluctantly, he dragged his feet to his father's study. he knocked on the door, he heard his father tell him to come in. He found his father sitting at his desk with a piece of parchment in his hand.

"You called, Father?" said Draco as he went and sat down across from Lucius.

"Yes. Your wife sent you a letter," answered his father promptly, waving the piece of parchment he had in his hand.

Draco looked enraged that his father had opened his mail and wondered why the owl had not delivered his mail directly to him.

"May I have the letter, Father?" asked Draco, reaching his hand out to the letter, but his father jerked it away.

"All it says is that she has had the baby," said Lucius impatiently. "I suggest you go get your son and bring him to me like we discussed."

Three things happened to Draco one after the other: first he felt shock, then happiness, then worry.

"But…" he started, but Lucius gave his son a look that promised pain if Draco spoke again so, backing off slowly, Draco left the study.

Later that same night, Ginny was putting her children to bed. She kissed every one of them on the forehead as she tucked them in, and then went to her bedroom, where Connor was laying in his cot. "How's my little angel?" Ginny cooed as she lifted the baby into her arms. Taking him downstairs, she fed him his last bottle before bed. She paced the room and sang her newborn to sleep, then laid him down and watched him sleep for a long time.

As she lay in bed after Connor had fallen to sleep, she wept silently, missing Draco dearly.

Little did she know that Draco was outside watching the house from the gate.

Draco watched the house for a long time as he watched the lights go out one by one. Finally, Ginny's bedroom light flicked off and Draco waited long enough for Ginny to fall asleep before he crept into the house

Moving slowly as to not make a sound, Draco moved down the hallway towards the staircase. Climbing the staircase, he was worried that a step would creak and alert Ginny to his presence. Draco tiptoed across the hallway to the first door he came to. He held his breath as he passed, but stopped just outside their door. Draco pushed the door open gently and looked inside. His daughters were all fast asleep, tucked up in their covers. His youngest daughter was sucking her thumb as she slept. Draco wanted to go kiss them but hardened his heart and made his way across the rest of the landing.

Entering his and Ginny's room, he spied her asleep on the bed, curled in a ball. Draco ached to go and lay next to her but knew he could not do so.

He walked as slowly as his feet would allow him and went to the baby's crib and looked down at his son. His eyes were reflected back at him out of his son's bright eyes. Draco smiled down at him.

"Shhhhhhh," he cooed, leaning down he picked his son up into his arms where he held him close to his chest.

Draco turned and headed for the door but before he reached it, he heard Ginny call out his name.

"Draco," she murmured, and when Draco turned around, he noticed that she was still asleep. He crept over to the bed and looked down at her.

Ginny's face was screwed up with emotion as she slept. She groaned a few times, then said Draco's name aloud as tears leaked from under her closed eyes.

Draco's heart melted and he longed to wake her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but the thought of his father knowing this scared him. Draco's mind was battling with itself when his son, with strength that surprised Draco, grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Draco looked at his son again and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "It's okay, little one," he whispered and, as quietly as he could, he placed the infant back down in his cot.

His mind raced with what he would say to his father as he realized that his love for Ginny and the family they had created won over everything else despite his father.

Taking one last look at his son and wife, he left the bedroom swiftly and left the house, but not before looking in on his daughters one last time.

Lucius pulled on his clothes as Hermione choked once again on the bed he had left her in. "Get up," he snapped as he dragged her off the bed and threw her to one side, where she slumped on the floor.

Changing the bed back to the mattress, he left in a hurry, bolting the door behind him. He stormed up to his study, his cheeks red with anger. He had been in the middle of assaulting Hermione when Draco's Patronus floated into the room and told him that Draco was in the study waiting for him so, not even finishing what he started, he dressed and departed from Hermione's cell.

Entering the study, he was surprised to see Draco sitting across from his own chair empty-handed.

"What is the meaning of this, Draco? I thought you would have had your son with you to call me via Patronus," hissed Lucius, angry that he had left Hermione for nothing.

"I'm sorry, Father," said Draco who, little did his father know, knew where his father had just been.

"I thought you had gone to get your son like I asked," said Lucius impatiently.

Draco looked at his father defiantly and lifted his head high. "I have decided to leave my son where he belongs…with his mother," said Draco, his voice not showing a hint of the fear that he was feeling.

Lucius' face went redder still. "Have you lost your mind, Draco?" he bellowed, reaching Draco in a few strides and pulling him to his feet by the front of his robes. "I knew this would happen…the bitch has brainwashed you!" cried Lucius, shaking Draco roughly.

Draco pushed his father's hand away. "Don't call her a bitch!" Draco bellowed back.

"I'll call her whatever I please…Have you forgotten our plans for the future?" Lucius asked, his voice filled with rage.

"Your plans, Father!" Draco corrected him. "I never had a choice but to listen to you," he added. Shame filled him as he realized just how much he had let his father run his life.

"You are my son and therefore you should do as I ask!" sneered Lucius.

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" said Draco suddenly. Lucius's face dropped in surprise.

"If you wish to carry out your plans without me…don't drag me down with you," said Draco, looking his father in the eye.

"When I was a child I would have done anything to please you…but now I see you're not worth it…you do things that would sicken anyone," said Draco. The thought of Hermione locked away engulfed him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lucius, glaring at his son.

"You know damned well what I mean, Father…" said Draco, not wishing to elaborate.

As Draco turned to the door, Lucius seemed to find himself again and drew out his wand and pointed it to Draco's retreating back.

"I can't let you walk out of here," snapped Lucius. "_Petrificus totalus_!" Draco's body went as stiff as a board and flopped backwards onto the floor.

Lucius loomed over his paralyzed son, .Draco's eyes were darting everywhere as he attempted to fight off the spell.

"I shouldn't have sent you to do a mans' job…you're still a child and one day you will thank me for this," said Lucius. He left the room, locking it behind him.

Ginny awoke and sat upright in bed. She did not know why she had woken but she felt wide awake. She swung her legs off the bed and got to her feet. Rubbing her face, she glided down the hall to the bathroom, where she poured herself a glass of water.

A sudden cracking sound made her jump and the glass she had been holding smashed to the ground, showering broken glass over her feet.

Ginny ran down to hallway and back to her bedroom and gasped. "Mr. Malfoy...what are you doing here?" said Ginny, who was clearly surprised.

"I'm here to collect my grandson," he said matter-of-factly.

"Collect?" said Ginny questioningly.

It dawned on Ginny quickly what he meant by his words and leaped toward Connor's crib and shielded him with her arms. "Get out!" she said bravely, though her voice shook with fear.

Lucius looked at her, his face unfazed, almost relaxed, and then stuck her suddenly, sending Ginny sprawling over the floor.

Pain erupted in Ginny's head and her cheek throbbed with pain. Lifting her head, she saw Lucius lean over the crib.

Ginny launched herself at Lucius and brought him down to the floor with a force that surprised even her. She clawed at his face as much as she could before Lucius's hands clamped down on hers, his sharp nails piercing her skin.

"You stupid bitch," Lucius snarled, striking her harder this time. Ginny blacked out for a moment; when she came around, Lucius was standing over her, his wand pointed at Ginny's chest.

"I'll teach you for turning Draco away from me" he snarled.

"_Crucio_!" he yelled. Ginny's body screamed out with pain as the spell tore through her body, leaving nowhere untouched.

Ginny screamed out as her body spasmed uncontrollably from the spell. Lucius finally lifted the spell and pulled Ginny up by the hair. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Lucius' eyes filled with lust over the look of pure fear in her eyes. He knew he could have her right now if he wanted to, but that's not what he was here to do.

Throwing her onto the bed, he turned and picked up the baby. Ginny raised her head as much as she could manage. Lucius grinned at her before he Apparated out of the room with Connor in his arms.

"No!" Ginny screamed, stretching out her arm as if to grab Lucius, but all she caught was thin air.

Lucius Apparated to his Manor, his grandson in his arms. He walked up the long pathway and let himself into the building. As he reached the study, he noticed broken wood littering the hallway, his study door blown in half. Lucius sniggered. "Seems Daddy's angry," he said to Connor. As he entered his study, one quick look around told him Draco was not there.

"He'll be back," Lucius said

Draco had fought against his father's spell for ten minutes before he broke through it. When it came to locked doors, Draco discovered that he still had his wand. Glad his father had not thought to take it, he blasted the door apart and left the room.

He raced down the stairs and out of the building's perimeter so he could Apparate and arrived outside his and Ginny's home just in time to hear her scream. He let himself into the house and raced upstairs as quickly as he could. He found Ginny slumped forward on their bed unconscious, and the baby's crib empty.

"Ginny!" Draco cried. He reached the bed in two strides and took Ginny in his arms. He noticed that her face was badly bruised and her eyes rolled under her lids as she started to come to.

"Daddy?" said a small voice from the doorway; Draco's head snapped up.

His oldest daughter, age seven, was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide at the scene before her.

"Hermione!" he gasped, knowing what this must look like to the child.

"Don't worry, Mummy's fine," said Draco. It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"What happened?" she asked as she edged into the room.

Draco knew that he could not tell the girl the truth. "I don't know, hun," Draco lied.

Little Hermione looked at her dad in surprise. He had never called her hun…he had never really talked to her at all, when she came to think about it. "Is Mummy going to die?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as she wept at the sight of her mother's bruised face.

"No, of course not," cried Draco, looking at his daughter with pity, "but I do need you to help me."

Little Hermione straightened up immediately and listened to her father.

"Will you look after the other children for me while I take care of Mummy?" Draco asked and reaching out, he brushed aside a piece of stray hair that had fallen into her eyes.

Little Hermione's face lit up at the tenderness her dad was showing. She had never seen this side of him before. "Of course, Daddy," she said and toddled off out of the room and back to the room she shared with her sisters.

Draco looked back down at Ginny. Her eyes were still rolling under her lids as she tried to come back to reality. Draco laid her down on the bed straight and made sure she was comfortable. He knew there was only one thing to do. Getting up, he walked over to the fireplace and knelt down.

He was there for only five minutes when Ginny's voice drifted from across the room.

"Draco," she whispered. Draco finished the message he was sending, stood up, and turned to Ginny, who was now sitting up in bed.

Draco was not surprised to see hatred in Ginny's eyes. As he started to move towards her, Ginny flinched away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Draco calmly. Pain filled him when Ginny had flinched away from him and he felt ashamed over his rough treatment of her in the past. "I swear to you, Ginny," said Draco with anguish in his voice.

Ginny tilted her head slightly and looked upon her husband for the first time since she had come around. He had a new energy around him, something pure and good - something Ginny had never seen in him but often hoped he would show in time - and here it was, staring her in the face. "Your father took our baby," she said, willing herself to believe that Draco had nothing to do with it.

"I know, babe…" said Draco, who yet again could not find anything else to say but was glad that Ginny's tension had left her body.

"What does he want with him?" asked Ginny, automatically knowing that Draco knew the answer.

"He wants to become the new Dark Lord," said Draco abruptly and stopped to see Ginny's reaction. When she just nodded at him to continue, he proceeded. "He has been doing experiments on himself for the past year to become more powerful…when all it's done has made him more violent and malicious…and I've been helping him do it," said Draco truthfully with a hint of bitterness.

"So that day that I found out what we were having…" started Ginny.

"He was here…doing a spell. We were going over a book when you knocked on the door…he slammed the book shut and left by Floo," said Draco, not wanting to hide anything from her any more.

"And I thought you were cheating on me," said Ginny shamefully, hanging her head.

"I know you did…but I don't blame you," said Draco, sitting on the bed next to her.

Ginny looked at him with sorrow. "What is he going to do to him?" she asked fearfully.

"Nothing…just raise him in his ways," Draco replied, taking Ginny's hand.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you now…and only you," said Draco solemnly, squeezing Ginny's hand in an affectionate way that made her blush.

A sudden thought came to Draco and he pushed Ginny away from him slightly. "Did my father rape you?" he asked.

Ginny, who was struck with surprise, just gaped at him for a moment. "Heavens no…what gave you that idea?" cried Ginny, shuddering just at the thought.

Draco almost sagged with relief and pulled Ginny back into a hug without answering her question. "Just forget about it" he said, relief still running though him.

"By the way," said Draco, looking back at Ginny's beautiful face, "what did you call our son?"

Ginny smiled at him before she answered. "Connor Abraxas Malfoy."

Draco smiled at her lovingly. "After my grandfather…did you know he was such an obstinate man that he taught his house-elf how to talk properly…My father's house-elf used to belong to him, come to think of it," said Draco, realizing how old his father's former house-elf had been.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door downstairs and Ginny all of a sudden looked scared.

"Don't worry, it's just Harry and Ron," said Draco calmly.

"What are they doing here?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"I called them by Floo," said Draco and a look of pure disbelief crossed Ginny's face. "What?" asked Draco, unable to hide a grin at her surprise. "I need someone to look after you and the girls while I go get our son back" said Draco and a small smile presented itself on Ginny's lips.

Getting up, Draco made his way downstairs to let Harry and Ron in. Holding his breath, he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"What have you done to her!" cried Ron as he forced his way into the house, Harry not far behind him.

"Nothing!" snapped Draco, closing the door behind them.

"You said she was hurt…who else would have done it?" cried Ron. Harry, after hearing Draco's message from the fire, had told Ron about Draco hitting Ginny before as he was worried that Draco had gone too far this time.

"Yes but if I had done it do you really think I would have called you?" asked Draco defensively but as calmly as possible.

Harry suddenly noticed the same new energy that Ginny had and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I think he's telling the truth Ron" he said, not taking his eyes off Draco from lack of trust. This, for all he knew, could be a well thought out trap.

"Where is she?" asked Ron thought gritted teeth.

"Upstairs," Draco answered, jerking his head towards the stairs; Ron took off and climbed the stairs two at a time, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"What's happened ,Malf…I mean, Draco," said Harry, trying to be as polite as possible.

"I'll explain upstairs," said Draco, motioning Harry up the stairs. Harry took the hint and jogged upstairs and Draco followed.

Entering Ginny and Draco's room, the first thing Harry saw was Ron hugging his sister.

"Who did this to you, Ginny?" asked Ron, glaring at Draco, who stood in the doorway. Ginny looked at Draco, wondering whether to tell him the truth. Draco understood the position she was in and gave her a hand.

"My father," Draco answered and Ron and Harry's jaws dropped.

"Lucius did this?!" cried Harry, anger already bubbling in his chest. Ron just continued to glare at Draco.

"You let him beat up your wife? What sort of husband are you?" snapped Ron.

"For your information, I didn't let him do anything…he put me in a Full-Body Binding Curse and locked me in his study," said Draco, finding it hard to control his temper when Ron was being so difficult.

"A likely story," sneered Ron. Letting go of Ginny, he looked upon her beaten face. "You don't deserve her. Just get out!" he added, taking a threatening step towards Draco.

"Ron…stop it!" Ginny snapped, grabbing his shoulder to hold him back. "I believe Draco when he says he has had nothing to do with it…and that should be good enough for you," she said and held out her hand to Draco, who took it quickly.

"I promise you I will get our son back and report my father to the Ministry," said Draco, rubbing Ginny's hand down his face. He did love his father, but enough was enough.

Getting to his feet, he came face to face with Ron. "I swear I didn't have anything to do with it!" he said, looking Ron in the eye.

"No, but you have hit her in the past," said Ron though gritted teeth.

"I don't deny it…and I'm ashamed of my actions," Draco said truthfully. "And when this is all sorted out I will spend the rest of my life making her and our children happy," he added,

Ron's shoulder's relaxed and his jaw unlocked. "Alright then…what do you want us to do?" he asked as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"I need you to look after Ginny and the children make sure they're safe…take them to the Burrow if need be," explained Draco.

"Ahem….I'm more than capable to look after myself, Draco," said Ginny, feeling unjustified.

"I know…but Ron's looking after you and that's that," said Draco sternly. He leaned forward and pecked her lips. Ginny smiled at the new Draco. She could picture their new happy life more than ever.

Draco headed for the door and found Harry in his way. He had almost forgotten he was there at all.

"What about me? Am I staying here with Ron?" asked Harry, almost feeling left out.

Draco suddenly remembered Hermione and what his father was doing to her in the Manor. When the thought came to him that his father might have raped his wife, it had pained him more that he could imagine. Now, knowing what his father was doing to the girl Harry cared about made him understand that he must tell Harry.

"I need you to come with me," said Draco, not quite knowing how to break the news.

"How come?" asked Harry, not seeing a reason to go other than to kill Lucius for doing this to Ginny.

"My father has Hermione…locked up in his secret cells below the house…I don't know how long she has been there but I do know he has been beating and raping her," said Draco, thinking it best to just say it quickly and be done with it like drinking a goblet of skele-grow.

Draco watched the news sink in. Harry's face became red with anger and his hands curled into fists. Draco braced himself, and for good reason.

"You son of a bitch!" Harry yelled, his fist connecting with Draco's cheek, sending him sailing to the floor.

"Harry, what the hell!" cried Ginny, she and Ron having not heard what Draco said to Harry.

"How long have you known about this!?" shouted Harry.

Draco lay on the floor before him clutching his cheek. "For about two week" he admitted, his eyes filled with shame.

"For Merlin's sake, what is it?" Ginny cried as she knelt down beside Draco.

"Tell them!" spat Harry.

"My father is the one who has Hermione," explained Draco and paused as Ginny took a sharp intake of breath in shock.

"He has been…raping her," said Draco, swallowing a lump of disgust in his throat.

"And he's known about it for two weeks and said nothing," Harry finished for him. Ron looked pale and sick. Ginny just gaped at her husband.

"I'm so sorry…I've been a fool," said Draco, shaking his head side to side with shame.

"So you should be!" spat Harry but, holding out his hand, he helped Draco to his feet.

"You can start making up for it by helping me get her out of there," said Harry. Draco turned to Ginny, who had remained kneeling on the floor.

"Can you ever forgive me?" asked Draco, knowing if she didn't he would understand.

"We will talk about it later," answered Ginny, her emotions not showing on her face so Draco was unable to read her.

"Well…let's go," said Draco. Taking one last look around the room, he swept out the door with Harry close behind him.


	8. Chapter 8 The rescue

Part Eight

_**Part Eight**_

Harry was dazed. He was on his way to save Hermione, something he had dreamed of doing for eight years, and all this just seemed to fall into place all at once. Even though it was Draco at his side and not someone he liked more, he was filled with joy.

Everything that had happened in the last few months came into Harry's mind: the drop of ink that had splashed onto Lucius's name…seeing Lucius at that shop...why had he not seen the signs?

"I really am sorry for not telling you sooner," Draco said abruptly, breaking into Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked sideways at him as they walked.

Draco's face was honest and not a hint of sarcasm crossed his face, though his cheek shone red where Harry had hit him earlier.

"If we succeed in rescuing her I will begin to forgive you," said Harry harshly, though his heart softened towards Draco as he noticed the sorrow upon his face.

Before long, Malfoy Manor loomed before them. As they dashed up the winding path, the sky was dark and stars twinkled above the great house.

When they reached the door Draco tried the handle, but the door would not budge. Pushing Draco aside gently, Harry blasted the door off its hinges with a swish of his wand, the true desperation to rescue Hermione shown in his actions.

Harry passed over the threshold that was littered with broken wood, Draco not far behind him.

"Where now?" asked Harry quickly, as he stood in the entrance hall.

"Well, the cells are that way," replied Draco, pointing towards the bookcase in the parlor, but his eyes were fixed on the stairway that led to his father's study and, undoubtedly, his son.

Harry noticed Draco's determined look and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Let's go get your son first," said Harry humbly.

Draco's eyes filled with shock at his words.

"But what about Hermione?" Draco asked in a gasp.

Harry smiled warmly at him.

"I've been waiting for this day for eight years. I can wait a little longer…besides, if we go to Hermione first and Lucius hears, he might do a runner with your son," said Harry, his eyes lingering on the secret passage in the parlor where he knew Hermione was.

"So where's the study?" asked Harry, tearing his eyes away from the bookcase.

"Upstairs and to the right," answered Draco. Leading the way, he ran up the stairs.

Draco dashed down the hall, Harry at his heels, then stopped outside the far door that Lucius must have restored so abruptly Harry nearly bumped into the back of him.

"This is his study," mouthed Draco, leaning closer to the door to listen.

Harry, still filled with determination, raised his wand to blast this door apart as well, but was stopped when Draco placed his hand on his arm.

"My son's in there…you might hurt him by mistake," he said.

Harry lowered him wand.

"How do you suppose we get in, then?" Harry whispered. Draco thought for a moment. Then, doing the only thing he could think of, he raised his hand and knocked upon the new wood.

"Come in, Draco," called Lucius from within the room. The door made many clicking sounds as it unlocked from the inside.

Draco pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Lucius was seated in his usual place at his desk, and Connor was placed in a cot beside him.

"Decided to come back then, have we?" asked Lucius in a mocking tone.

"Have you come back because you have seen sense…or is it because you found your wife?"

"Both, really," said Harry, walking in from the hall outside and stopping beside Draco.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lucius snarled, his eyes turning into slits.

"I brought him here to put a stop to your…business," said Draco, not sure how to phrase his words.

Lucius' face dropped slightly in realization of what his son meant. "How long have you known?" asked Lucius calmly.

"Two weeks…I saw you raping her," replied Draco, feeling sick at the memory.

Harry was still standing beside Draco. Anger had filled him at the sight of Lucius. Knowing what the man had been doing to Hermione made bile build in the back of his throat, but knowing this was Draco's fight, he had stayed silent.

"So what have you come to do, kill me?" asked Lucius sarcastically, looking at Harry.

"Damned right I have!" snarled Harry, moving further into the room, but Draco flung out his hand and caught Harry in the chest to hold him back.

"We…as In Harry and I...have come to collect my son and Hermione and take them out of here, and we never want to hear from you again…If we do, I will go straight to the Ministry," said Draco, his eyes glancing towards the cot, then back to his father. He was surprised that he felt no fear.

Lucius's face had turned red with anger before Draco had finished his speech.

"You ungrateful little swine…I have always catered to your every wish and this is how you repay me…your mother will be turning in her grave!" shrieked Lucius.

Draco barked with sarcastic laughter, glaring at his father in disbelief.

"Yes, you catered to my every wish, spoiled me rotten…but you were never a good father. You tried to buy my affection instead of earn it and in doing so lost my respect," cried Draco, his face growing redder with every word.

"And you dare sit there and say my mother would be turning in her grave because I'm apparently being ungrateful…what do you think she would say to you if she knew you were raping and beating a girl, not to mention beating my wife and kidnapping my son…do you think she would be proud? And let's not forget who put her in that grave in the first place!" shouted Draco, his face turning purple with lack of breath.

Lucius opened his mouth once, then twice, but no words left his lips. He was obviously astonished at Draco's outburst, and before he found his voice again, Draco continued.

"I'll tell you what she would say, Father…she would say, 'God, what a sick son of bitch I married'!" Draco shrieked, all of his anger for his father bubbling up to the surface in one great wave.

Lucius's face suddenly turned back to its normal colour and a smirk graced his lips.

"Take him, then," Lucius purred, nodding his head towards the cot and holding his hands up in defeat.

Draco looked taken aback, then suspicious as he took a step towards the cot, but Lucius remained motionless, his hands still in sight.

Harry could practically smell the tension that lingered in the air. His eyes narrowed and fixed on Lucius, knowing if he made a move for his wand he would try and stop him.

Draco stepped slowly closer to the cot. His every nerve was on end and his body tense with mistrust. Not being able to control himself, Draco lunged at the cot and reached down to pick up his son but felt something like electricity pass though his body as his hands hit some kind of barrier and he found himself lifted of his feet.

Harry watched open mouthed as Draco flew across the room and crashed into a grand bookcase that stood in the corner, knocking it back against the wall. His body slammed to the ground with a tremendous thud. The bookcase seemed to move in slow motion; it creaked as it tipped forward and books slipped off its many shelves as it started its descent.

Harry gritted his teeth as the bookcase crushed Draco's body beneath it.

Still open mouthed, Harry stared in horror at the bookcase. Draco's head was the only visible part of his body though the many books that surrounded him and as Harry watched as Draco's pure blond hair turned red with blood, then leaked onto the floor, creating a pool of crimson.

In Harry's shock he had not seen Lucius pull out his wand, nor had he heard him get out of his chair and walk towards Draco.

"Draco…Draco, you useless child…what a disappointment you turned out to be," Lucius sighed with no remorse in his words.

Harry's breathing had doubled in only a few seconds, making his head spin, and all he could think about was how Ginny was going to feel and how Draco's six children were going to have to grow up without there father.

Lucius had his wand pointed at Harry, a grin on his face. Harry raised his green eyes from Draco's lifeless form and found Lucius's dark gaze. Harry wanted to hurt this man more than he had wanted to hurt anyone in his life - more than Voldemort, more than he had wanted to hurt Sirius when he had believed that he had betrayed his parents…more than anyone!

They just stared at each other for a long moment, Harry still with no wand, Lucius still with a grin on his face.

Harry's hand itched for his wand so he could wipe the smirk off his damned face for good, but knowing he would be dead before he even touched the handle, he stood still as a statue.

"You make this too easy, Potter," said Lucius, absentmindedly kicking a book from Draco's body.

The book landed at Harry's feet and he chanced a glance at the cover and read it.

**The Darkest arts - The power of pure blood**

"Taking a leaf out of Voldemort's book, I see," said Harry snidely. "One thing you seem to forget is that he was nothing more that a half-blood."

"That's why I will do better than the Dark Lord…for one thing, I will succeed in killing you…I admit, the opportunity has arisen sooner than I expected, thanks to my son…at least he did one good thing in his pathetic little life," hissed Lucius, prodding Draco's head with his foot.

"You're the pathetic one! At least Draco realized his mistake and woke up to reality," snapped Harry.

"Watch your mouth, Potter…Let's not forget who has the upper hand here," said Lucius, pointing his wand more firmly towards Harry.

"And I do have one request before I kill you," he added sadistically, his blond hair casting shadows across his handsome face.

"Take off your glasses…I want them intact when you're dead so I can take them to your precious Mudblood to mourn over," Lucius said, remembering his promise to Hermione, his voice returning to his calm, almost bored, tone.

Harry remained motionless and silent. He did not intend to comply with any request Lucius made of him.

"Go to hell, you sick pervert" Harry said softly, afraid that if he opened his mouth too wide he would throw up with disgust.

"My, we do have a mouth on us today," sniggered Lucius, moving closer to Harry.

"She's not worth all this trouble, definitely not worth dying for…she's crap in bed," said Lucius viciously.

Harry's anger flared in his chest. He knew Lucius was trying to provoke him to attack and Harry felt at this rate he was going to succeed.

"So-why-do-you-keep-her-then?" asked Harry, his voice shaking with anger.

"She makes a good punching bag," Lucius said maliciously, raising his right hand and showing Harry a set of bloody knuckles.

Harry's heart seized as he spied dried blood over Lucius fingers - a mixture of his and Hermione's blood.

"What have you done to her?" asked Harry, his eyes glued to the blood that covered Lucius right hand.

"Oh, nothing much," Lucius mocked, looking at his hand lovingly.

Harry felt his stomach clench with fear and he knew he had to act fast and get to Hermione quickly.

"Well, let's not beat around the bush," said Lucius lazily.

Harry chose to act, kicking the book that had landed at his feet hard enough to fly at Lucius's face. He was so shocked that he just flung his hand up to defend his face instead of attempting to just blast the book out the air with his wand.

Before the book had even reached Lucius, Harry was out of the door and running at full speed down the hallway, pulling his out his wand, the many doors whizzing by him.

Before long Harry could hear Lucius crashing after him. Harry reached the stairs and leaped down them, still at top speed. His ankle suddenly collapsed beneath him and pain shot up his leg but he did not stop until he reached the bottom step.

Harry halted for a moment as he tried to remember where to go next, His eyes fell on the bookcase and he ran towards it, his ankle crying out in protest.

As he reached the bookcase, he tore it away from the entrance. Harry chanced a glance behind himself and saw Lucius fly down the stairs, jumping the last five and landing in such an animal way that Harry was reminded of a lion on the hunt.

Harry's ankle groaned in protest with the concept of more movement but Harry pushed forward and ran down the few steps, then found himself thrown into his own nightmare.

The long hallway that had plagued his dreams was now laid out before him and the only thing that was missing was Hermione's screams of pain and he feared he may be too late.

Harry started to run forward and ran past many call doors that stood open or ajar. The only one that was closed was at the far end.

As he drew close, Harry was hit with the smell of rotting flesh. Gagging, he raised his cloak over his nose and mouth to try and block out the smell.

The source of the smell came into Harry's view as he spied what looked like a pile of filthy rags just outside the closed cell.

As drew even closer, he could see a pair of lifeless eyes staring out of the rags.

Harry quickly noticed that this was a dead house-elf; the smell was starting to make him feel nauseous.

Hearing Lucius behind him, Harry spun around to face him and stepped in front of the cell door, his wand at the ready.

Lucius looked livid with his long blond hair fanned around his face.

"No more running, Potter. It's time you faced death," growled Lucius, his lip twitching.

"Take your best shot," snapped Harry, anger overriding his fear.

Lucius eyes flashed with murder as he raised his wand, "_Avada kedavra_!" he yelled and green light filled the hallway as the spell sailed towards Harry.

Thinking quickly, Harry dodged aside and, like history repeating itself, the door behind Harry blasted apart and splintered wood showered the hallway.

Shaking broken wood out of his hair, Harry straightened up and his eyes searched the cell that had opened up before him.

The room was dank and dark and Harry could smell a mixture of blood and vomit from within the room.

His eyes finally fell on Hermione, who was sprawled out on a tatty mattress with only a dirty torn sheet covering her naked body. Her eyes were closed and bruises adorned her face. Many cuts littered her legs, and her skin was stained red with her blood.

Harry made to move towards her when Lucius's hands pushed Harry into the cell.

"If you want to be with her that much then you can die with her!" Lucius spat.

Harry's eyes widened at his words. _She can't be dead! _Harry screamed inwardly.

Lucius's grin was back on his face as he raised his wand once again. Harry hesitated for a brief moment before he realized that he still had his wand clutched in his hand.

Before Lucius opened his mouth to say a spell, Harry raised his own.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he roared.

The spell flew at Lucius but was blocked with a quick flick of his wand. The spell rebounded and struck Harry's hand, making his wand fly from his hand.

"Pathetic!" Lucius sneered, raising his wand again then bringing it down like a sword.

"_Crucio_!" he cried, deciding to torture Harry first before rewarding him with death.

Harry fell to the floor and his body jerking as pain ripped though his body. Unable to stop himself, he screamed out in pain.

Lucius relived Harry of the curse when he grew bored and loomed over his body, a grin on his face.

"Give my regards to your mudblood mother," said Lucius coyly, raising his wand over his head.

"_Avada kedavra_…"

Bright green light had suddenly filled the small cell and the source of it had just gone though Lucius's chest. His eyes bulged for a moment then, lifting his eyes from his chest, he found Hermione standing before him with the torn sheet held close to her body with one hand and Harry's wand clutched in the other.

She watched as Lucius staggered backwards, holding his chest and looking at Hermione in disbelief. No fear graced Hermione's eyes but anger and hatred filled them.

"You…you mudblood whore," Lucius gasped.

"Not anymore," breathed Hermione weakly, her body tense, Lucius staggered again and fell to his knees, still holding his chest. He slid sideways to the floor as his life ended.

Harry rolled onto his belly and looked up at Hermione. Her eyes had not left Lucius's dead body, Harry's wand still held tightly in her hand.

"Hermione," he said gently getting to his knees. Hermione slid her eyes to Harry and her emotions took over; he legs started to shake uncontrollably and her breathing became irregular.

"I did magic…." she said dreamily in an I-can't-believe-I-just-did-that sort of way.

The small amount of magic had taken what little strength she had had left and she slumped forward onto her knees. Harry caught her as she fell.

Harry looked down at her and despite her bruised face, he drank her in. He had waited for this moment for eight years.

"Harry..." she whispered uncertainly. Lifting her hand, she touched his face.

"Yes, it's me…I'm here," replied Harry, taking her hand and kissing it softly, tears in his eyes.

"You came for me," she said quietly, feeling dizzy. Her hand slipped out of Harry's hand and thudded to the floor as she fell unconscious.

Harry checked to make sure she was still breathing before removing his cloak and covering her with it, throwing the dirty sheet aside.

Getting to his feet, he lifted her into his arms and carried her from the cell.

Harry walked slowly back up to Lucius's study to collect Connor but was surprised that when he entered the room he saw Ron and Ginny in it.

Ginny was leaning over Draco who had been moved from under the bookcase, Connor was in her arms and Harry was relieved to see Draco breathing and coming around.

As Harry entered the room Ron ran over to him and helped him lay Hermione upon a small sofa.

"Is she alive?" asked Ron. Fear shook his voice.

"Yes, but her breathing is faint. She needs to go to St Mungo's," replied Harry, glancing at Ginny, who had remained with Draco but looked over with a worried look on her face. Harry nodded to let her know that Hermione was alive.

"What are you two doing here? What about the kids?" asked Harry, his eyes returning to Hermione.

"Mum and Dad came home early and when we told them what had happened they told me to come and help and naturally Ginny wanted to come along too so Mum said she would watch the kids" Ron answered, he too scanning Hermione.

"When we arrived we didn't know where to go first, but then we heard moaning and we found Draco," he explained, waving his hand towards the bookcase.

"How is he?" asked Harry and was surprised how much concern he held for his former enemy.

"He had lost a lot of blood…Ginny has sealed his wounds and wanted me to come find you but I was about to leave when you came in," said Ron. Suddenly, he realized the most important question had not been asked.

"Where's Lucius?"

"Dead" Harry answered quickly.

Ron looked worried for a moment.

"Don't worry, Harry, no one will blame you, not even Draco probably...if you had no choice but to kill him…" Ron stopped mid-sentence when Harry shook his head.

"I didn't kill him. Hermione did," he said, then laughed in a bitter way.

"I came her to save her and she wound up saving me," said Harry running his hand over Hermione's hair.

"She wouldn't have had it any other way," said Ron, smiling weakly. Harry smiled back, still stroking Hermione's hair.

"Harry!" called a voice from the other side of the room.

"Keep an eye on her, would you?" asked Harry to Ron. As he turned and walked across the room Ron swiftly took his place.

Harry walked over to Ginny and Draco. Draco was now conscious but pale and sick looking, and Ginny was still kneeling beside him with Connor in her arms.

"Is Hermione okay?" asked Draco weakly, glancing over to where she lay.

"She's a bit worse for wear but she should pull though," said Harry, looking over his shoulder at Hermione, then back to Draco.

"How about you?"

Draco's blond hair was matted with dried blood and he seemed unable to move the lower half of his body without suffering a great deal of pain.

"Ginny thinks I have a few broken bones, but nothing that can't be fixed," said Draco, grimacing as Ginny tried to move his leg an inch.

"Oh, stop being a baby," said Ginny fondly, massaging Draco's legs with one hand, Connor in the other.

"My father's dead, isn't he?" said Draco, catching Harry off guard.

He eyed Draco and realized he held no sadness at the thought.

"Yes…Hermione killed him," Harry replied with bitterness still in his voice. Ginny took a sharp intake of breath with shock.

Draco went silent for a moment.

"If my father deserved to die at anyone's hand it was by hers…so don't feel bad about her killing him instead of you," said Draco, smiling despite his father's demise. Harry smiled back and turned to go back to Hermione.

"Seem as though she is safe and everything. Dose that mean you will start to forgive me?" Draco asked.

"I'll think about it," Harry joked, feeling that things were starting to look up.

Three days passed before Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room, but her surroundings were comfortable.

She sat up slowly. The memory of her rescue was sketchy in her mind. The first thing she remembered was hearing Harry screaming and then opening her eyes. She had seen Harry's wand in front of her and she had absentmindedly reached out and picked it up.

She remembered feeling scared at first, worried she would not be able to do magic again, but she had stood up and, sending all her hatred towards Lucius, she had no doubt she could perform magic.

Thinking of Lucius made fear grow in her chest and she looked around wildly, but all she could see was darkness.

She forced her mind to remember more and a flash of green light filled her memory and Lucius's dead body flashed before her eyes.

Then Harry's face floated over her, telling her that he was really there and that she was safe now, then nothing.

Hermione felt clean and, touching her face, she felt no swelling or pain. She ran her fingers though her hair which was clean and soft. Hermione smiled with joy but she still wondered where she was and what had happened to Harry.

As if to answer her, Hermione heard soft breathing to her right hand side. Leaning closer, she could make out Harry's outline fast asleep in a chair.

Reaching out, Hermione brushed his face with her hand and almost laughed in relief when he didn't disappear like she had feared.

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. "Hermione! Thank Merlin!" he cried and with a flick of his wand, a pair of curtains behind Hermione's bed zoomed open and sunlight flowed into the room.

No words were spoken for a long time as they just stared at each other. Then, moving at the same time, they were in each other's arms, hugging each other tightly.

Hermione started to sob on his shoulder uncontrollably, her body shaking with emotion.

"Don't' cry," hushed Harry, even though tears of his own threatened to fall. Wiping the tears of her face with his thumb, he looked into her eyes.

"You're safe now "he said reassuringly. Hermione nodded gently and smiled weakly.

Harry kissed her head and pulled her back into the hug.

Just then a Healer came bustling in with a chart in her hand…but stopped in her tracks.

"Merlin, you're awake!" she cried with a tremendous smile on her kind face.

"I've been your Healer since you were brought in…Oh, I'm so pleased you came out of your coma!…I'm Healer Selkie by the way," the woman said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you," said Hermione politely, liking the woman straight away.

Selkie took Hermione's temperature and checked her blood pressure.

"Everything seems fine here. I'll be back to check on you later," she said. Flashing a warm smile to the pair, then leaving the room.

"She's great, that Selkie. She's been bustling around you the entire time you've been here," said Harry, smiling.

He held her again. "Your parents are in the waiting room…I should go get them," said Harry.

Hermione pulled away from him and looked at Harry with worry on her face.

"Harry, Lu…" she stopped and licked her lips, then took a deep breath.

"Lucius did some awful things to me. How to I begin to explain all that?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"They already know," said Harry. He had not failed to notice Hermione's fear to say Lucius's name.

"Did you tell them?" asked Hermione, filling with shame.

"No, as you have been in St Mungo's they have had access to the Daily Prophet and...well, look for yourself," said Harry, pulling a copy from under his chair and passing it to Hermione, who looked down at it and read:

_**TheDailyProphet**_

_**Muggle-born witch discovered in ex Death Eater's secret prison: evidence of underground slave trade**_

The Ministry of Magic has growing concerns of Muggle-born witches being used as slaves by ex Death Eaters.  
In the early hours of the 8th of May, Ministry officials were called to the home of a Mr. Lucius Malfoy, where a horrific tale of rape and abuse began to unfold.  
A Muggle-born witch (whose name will not be disclosed for safety reasons) suffered horrific torture at the hand Mr. Malfoy. She was raped and beaten on many occasions and was kept locked in Mr. Malfoy's secret cells beneath the historic Manor.  
The girl in question is now recovering from her ordeal in St Mungo's hospital and will be questioned when seen fit to do so.  
Also, a large number of Dark Arts books were found all over the house, as well as dangerous artifacts, and we are led to believe that he was performing Dark rituals to become stronger. This undoubtedly disturbed his mind as along with the girl, they found his rotting house-elf's corpse just outside her cell.  
Mr. Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy, was questioned by Ministry officials and it was determined that he had nothing to do with his father's actions and, in fact, had a hand in rescuing the girl from her imprisonment.  
Lucius Malfoy's body was found within the cell that held the girl (who, eyewitnesses said, had been the one to put an end to the madman's life).  
The Minister of Magic had this to say on the matter:  
"We will be launching a full-scale search on all known Death Eater's homes, including those individuals who claimed to be under the Imperius Curse."  
This gives us little comfort, however, as while the girl was in captivity, several Ministry officials searched Malfoy's home previously and found nothing, so how do they expect to find anything else…this reporter would like to know.  
More on this story as it unfolds (which is likely to be when the girl comes out of her coma and I'm sure my readers agree that our hearts are with her).

Story by  
Colin Creevey

Hermione lowered the paper. She was glad that they had not revealed her name to the public and the familiar reporter almost made her smile.

"So Colin's a reporter…what else have I missed?" asked Hermione sadly.

"There will be plenty of time for that conversation," said Harry, getting to his feet.

"I really should go get your parents. Tey've been waiting for you to wake up for so long," said Harry, heading for the door.

"Harry, wait a moment," Hermione called.

"Yes," he said sweetly, stopping in his tracks.

"Could you answer me a few things first?" she asked, scanning the news report again.

"Of course I can."

"First of all, how long was I in the coma?" Hermione asked.

"Three days…it was awful. You were screaming in your sleep and the Healers had to restrain you a few times," Harry answered honestly.

"Do you remember anything from the coma?" asked Harry, tilting his head to one side.

Hermione thought for a long moment, and then shook her head from side to side. "No, nothing," she said thoughtfully, her eyes raking the article again.

"What happened to Wulf's body?" she asked, a lump of sadness forming in her throat.

"Wulf?" asked Harry in confusion.

"The house-elf," said Hermione calmly.

"Oh…he was buried within the Manor's perimeter. What had happened to him?" asked Harry.

"He tried to help me escape and, as I'm sure you guessed, we failed and Lucius killed him…it was entirely my fault!" Hermione wailed as guilt engulfed her.

"Sounds like you were close," Harry said in a comforting way.

"He was my friend," Hermione whimpered her, lower lip trembling; Harry went to her and held her close as she cried afresh.

Once her sobs subsided once again, Harry got back to his feet.

"I must go tell your parents you're awake. It's unkind to keep them waiting," said Harry, looking at Hermione for her confirmation. When she nodded, he smiled at her one last time before he left the room.

Five minutes later, Harry stood in the doorway and watched Mr. and Mrs. Granger hug and kiss their daughter while Hermione sobbed at the sight of them.

Mrs. Granger kept taking Hermione's face in her hands and looking at her intently as if she had never seen her before which, in a way, was true.

Harry closed the door and headed for the waiting room, deciding to give them privacy.

Harry knew Hermione had more of this to come. There was Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, a band of old school friends and even Draco to put up with, not to mention the interview with the Ministry, but Harry knew that this was the first day of the rest of her life and knowing Hermione must feel the same way, he smiled as he looked to the future.

_**Epilogue **_

After years of therapy, Hermione started to rebuild her life. She studied hard and found the perfect job at Hogwarts as a councellor and found herself happy.

Two years after her ordeal, she married Harry and had two children, a girl and boy.

Ginny and Draco are happily married still and their family has never been stronger. After Lucius' death, Draco inherited Malfoy Manor. It now stands unused except one day per year when Hermione places flowers on Wulf's grave and faces her demons from within the Manor. To this day she is plagued by the memories  
Ron cleared of his guilt, married a few years later and has a happy family of his own.

The End


	9. Please read firstNot a chapter

Hello my fellow writers and avid readers, if you have subscribed to my story alerts then this message is mainly for you.

But I am sorry if you read the story before getting to this Part but I am pleased to announce that after re-reading this story I have noticed some changes I would like to make and have re-read old reviews and think I could change the story for the better…but I don't want to take this version of the net for awhile as I don't want people to lose it the re-write will simply be called…Mudblood slave trade-revised and re-written, hope you all enjoy it and I hope to have the new chapter out within a month at the most.


End file.
